


In Reverse

by Ayatsuki



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Bit of supernatural elements, M/M, just a tad bit, reverse au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:22:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 27,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22854658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayatsuki/pseuds/Ayatsuki
Summary: This took my sweet ass time making, but this was hella fun to make. Probably the most fun out of all my fics so far. Just to add some things, David is still a rich guy, but he's very obedient. As for Dwight, he basically took the wrong path and became a violent person. Underworld is another name for like black markets in some parts of the world. Enjoy :)
Relationships: Dwight Fairfield/David King
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	In Reverse

**Author's Note:**

> This took my sweet ass time making, but this was hella fun to make. Probably the most fun out of all my fics so far. Just to add some things, David is still a rich guy, but he's very obedient. As for Dwight, he basically took the wrong path and became a violent person. Underworld is another name for like black markets in some parts of the world. Enjoy :)

Pass the forest that’s in the outskirts of the city lays an abnormally large manor, it was impossible to miss it due to the beauty of the place and the property surrounding it outside. The property was a mile walk in itself, sprinklers water on the freshly mowed grass. The flowers planted gave the place a banquet of colors as the crisp spring blows the loose petals into the air, alongside water fountains with unique structures. The manor’s interior beauty matched outside, anyone can tell that someone paid a painstaking amount for all of this. Servants were out either cleaning or preparing meals for the family, the Kings. The Kings known family who owns many corporations around the world, from food exports to medicine, the Kings have control over it. A man was walking down a hallway with a woman in formal wear and another younger man, he was taller than both of them and also in formal wear. They reached a room with large double doors and came inside, it seems to be a type of study. The man took a seat at his desk well the other two sat in front of it, the other man was looking down, afraid to look at either of them. The woman saw this and rubbed his head for comfort, the man gave a little smile at her but went back to putting his head down. The man at the desk was the father of the young man and the husband of the woman, Seth King. He was an older man, his short thinning black hair, his goatee with grey streaks. His attitude was nothing but business, he even admitted that his son is only here because he needed an heir with the King's blood. The son, David King, is the only child of the Kings, at least for his side of the family. Unlike his father, David was shy, weak minded. He could never defend himself despite having a larger body, he can never speak for himself either. His father made every decision in his life. He never lets David do what he wants, “ **he needs to learn, he can never do it by himself. It’s not about him, it’s for the family.** ” he always says. Seth always degrades David and he knows he can, he won’t fight back. Whenever David or his mother tried to, he punished them. He struck fear in David’s heart for years, David couldn’t handle it and gave up. He did every little thing his father told him and he made sure it was to his father's liking, if not, he’ll be punished again just like now.

“David.”

“Y-yes, father?”

“I received word that your assignments in political, business, math, and economics are lacking again. I told you again and again-” His father even on and on, slamming his fist on the desk as he degrades and scolds his son once again. Each slam made David flinch more and more, Seth got up and came closer.

“Look at me…” he told his son, David whimpered as he struggled to turn and look at Seth. Seth grabbed David's head and jerked it in his direction.

“WHEN I SAY LOOK AT ME, YOU DO IT! Unless...you just NEED A TASTE OF-” Seth raised his fist in the air, David cowered and turned away. Afraid of his father’s wrath but something stopped Seth, his wife. Unlike both Seth and David, she was a kind woman and can actually hold her own sometimes. Her long autumn brown hair, pale skin matching her son’s. His own personal hero, but David does wish he didn’t cause her to always defend him. She didn’t want Seth to harm her son again on something as minor as his studies.

“I think you’re overreacting, Seth! All he needs to do is do a little more studying, there’s no need for you to raise your hand on him” she told him, he snatched his arm out her grip and sat back down.

“Irritating! David, go back into your room and continue your work. Don’t make this mistake again!”

“Yes, father…”

“Both of you are dismissed.” Both of them got up and left Seth’s study and walked in the halls, David’s head was still down because he disappointed his father again.

“Oh, don’t worry about it, sweetie.”

“B-but-”

“Listen, we’ll just ignore your old prune of a father. Actually, let’s call him a skeleton.”

“*Giggle* because he’s old?”

“That and cause under all that cologine, he still stinks like a bag of bones buried six feet.” She answered, they both laugh, laughter is the best medicine she always told him. David stopped hanging his head low and showed his mother a big smile again.

“Ah, David and Katherine laughing, are we making fun of Seth?”

“When do we never, Albert?”

“Yes, yes. Anyways, I heard that Seth called you on due to your assignments. Let’s just save them for tomorrow, trying to force them on you will only cause stress.”

“I agree, so David. Finish your remaining math work and then you can do what you want.”

“But I already finished math!”

“David.”

“I-i’m bein’ ‘onest!”

“Dddaaaviiiddd.”

“Well...ok, I didn’t finish the last two because they’re ‘ard as ‘eck!” His mom gave him a kiss on the cheek then cupped it.

“Finish it before 10pm, for me. I’ll send Albert to check, so please get them done.”

“Ok! I’ll go to my room, see ya mum, see ya Albert.” David walked off and went to the side of the manor with his room. He closes his door, let out a deep sigh and put his ear next to his door. He passed by some servants who are very loyal to his father and some have ratted him out before, all but Albert. Albert is only loyal to Katherine since he came from her family, he was the only servant David will trust with his life. Albert was an older man and the head servants, so every other servant takes orders from him. His hair was grey, his body was smaller than David’s but can hold his own. His fresh clean butler's outfit was outstanding with his soothing voice to add. David heard a special type of knock that only Albert does, it told him that the coast was clear and no one will interrupt him. His father never comes to his side of the manor, he considered it the “dirty side”. Once the coast was clear, he rushed over to his closet and pulled out his gaming console he always hides. He hooked it up and started his hours long sessions, but he remembered what his mom asked him. After a few hours, he stopped and finished the two problems he was stuck on before resuming. 10pm hit and he stopped to stretch his arms and legs, he then heard the special knock on his door. He opened it and saw Albert and his mom, holding a box of pizza and a drink for him. They came inside and propped it on a spare chair.

“We thought you might of still be down, so we got you something you love the most.” Albert said. He thanked them and even though he was enjoying it, he was still down and his mother knew.

“What’s wrong, David?”

“Everythin’...da- I MEAN FATHER! Ugh, see!? ‘e’s abusive and does nothin’ but care for only the business, like, who tells their son that ye only had them to carry on a legacy? I...just do nothin’ but try to be the perfect son, but he degrades me on every small mistake I do…”

“David…”

“Not to mention that he set up an arranged marriage for me in a few months with some girl, I don’t like girls...never did…”

“I know that hun-”

“But he doesn't! but...I remembered what he did to the last gay man in the family, know he’s six feet under...he said we were parasites.”

“Listen hun, leave the marriage to me, i’ll find a way to stop it...hopefully, but only on one condition.”

“What’s the condition?”

“You keep being you and continue being my adorable son, deal?”

“Deal!”

“Then that settles it, I better get back to my room. Don’t stay up too late (despite knowing you are).” Albert and his mother left his room, he resumed his gaming and pizza each for another hour. 11pm came and he turned off and hid the console again, he put on some anime and picked up where he left off. After he finished the last few episodes, he turned off his TV, making his small desk lamp his only source of light. He showered, removed his clothes and put on his alien pajamas and flopped on his bed and held his pillow. He let out a heavy sigh and stared through his window and thought about the recent animes he finished. All of them ended with the protagonist becoming close to someone, so he wondered, when will he get his ending? His bonded buddy, his lover, his knight in shining armor that helps him through his journey? The truth is, David doesn’t need all of that, all he asks for was a friend, a friend that’ll stay with him and not for his riches. To be with and see him as David King, not just the son of a rich man. David drifted off to sleep, soon the dawn arrived, Seth and Albert were in front of the manor.

“I must leave for a sudden meeting, it’ll be about a week until I come back. Keep David up with his studies and keep an eye on him, he’s not allowed to leave the manor.” He told Albert as the car drove off to the gates then out of sight. Despite what he said, Albert planned to do the opposite. Time passed and he went to David’s room to wake him up, he saw him sleeping soundly, it reminded him of his younger self.

“David, wake up.”

“Hmmmmm? Albert? W-what time is it?”

“10:30am, you be-”

“10:30AM!? Oh gosh, father go-”

“Whoa David, relax! Your father is going to be out of town for a week, he wants me to keep on you locked on your studies but-”

“But?”

“How about this. We’ll skip today and do a little study for the remaining days, but how about a trip to the city instead?”

“Oh, is it just goin’ to be me and ye?”

“I was thinking...just you.”

“R-REALLY!?”

“Yes, you’re 20 years-old, David. Your father isolated you for a terribly long time, so I thought a nice change of pace would be good. I already spoke to your mother and she already said yes as well.” David went to Albert and hugged the old man.

“Thank ye, thank ye, thank ye, thank ye! B-but what about the over servants?”

“I’ll tell them you’re under the weather and to not come to your room, do you want me to drive you into the city?”

“No thanks, I can take my bike!”

“Alright, hurry and get dressed. At 11, i’ll gather the servants for a meeting, that’ll be your time to slip behind them.” Albert left his room, David hopped in showered and got himself ready. Once 11 hit, he went into the garage, took one of the bikes, went to the gates and opened it up with the code. David peddled his way from his home and down the road to the city, this will be his first time being in the city by himself. This was his chance, to find a friend he always dreamed of. He made it into town, he stopped at an intersection with a red light. He turned to see a car with the window opened, it had a red haired woman and a tall man inside.

“HELLO! I’M DAVID, THIS IS MY FIRST TIME 'ERE BY MYSELF! BYE-BYE!” David rode off, leaving the man and the woman confused as the light turned green. Once he was deeper in the city, he stopped. He has been in the city before, but on his own? No, his father wouldn’t allow it. He came across an officer who’s watching the streets.

“Excuse me!”

“Oh, haven’t seen someone like you before. Cute turtleneck you have there.”

“Thank ye! I was wonderin', I read a lot, so are there any places like that?”

“Hmmm, you seem to be in pop media too.”

“I am!”

“I would recommend the library, but since you’re into pop media like most younglings, try the book store. It’s a store with current trends and books ranging from cults to manga, give it a shot. It’s in the east part of the city, it’s a large store, can’t miss it- huh?” the officer looked at David’s sweater vest over his turtleneck, the front pocket of the vest had his family’s crest. The man turned red, he realized he’s the son of Seth. David went back on his bike, thanked the man and rode off to an alleyway. He took off his vest and stared at the crest, he ripped it off to protect himself before putting the vest back on. He biked to the east and found the store, he parked his bike and went inside. The store was large, people his age at tables reading or chatting with each other. He took a deep breath, pulled a random book and eavesdropped. He heard one group talking about sci-fi, he read plenty of that genre before, he creep his way to them and tried to join in on the conversation. He went over to them, but they got creep out. David was stuttering and was sweating like a madman. His face was making an odd look well his skin was as red as a tomato, his shaking took some of his sweat off and landed on the table where the group sat. They all got up and walked away, David freaked them out. He went back to the book shelves and calmed himself down.

“*Sniffles* (t-this is a lot ‘arder than I thought...maybe I can ask someone to be my friend? No no, Albert said that only works for kids but I’m right? I sometimes think like a kid so I cou- wait, no. Mum said that creates pedophiles. Hm?)” David opened his ears and heard another group, this genre was fantasy, David was just as a big fan of fantasy like he is with sci-fi. He slowly moved his way to the group, trying to listen in more and waited for his time to join.

“Um, what are you doing?” one of them said, they noticed him. He sweated again and repeated what had happened and was met with the same results. He gave up, he wiped the small tears from his eyes and chose to just read for the rest of the day. This time, he enjoyed reading somewhere that wasn’t his room or his library. Hours and hours passed as the sky changed from blue to orange, it was time for him to head back home. He got outside but his bike was missing, someone stole it well he was inside. That made his day worse, but the bigger is that he’s lost. His enthusiasm disappeared as he was too nervous to ask for help, he started to walk. He walked and walked, the sky soon came night. He decided to call Albert, but his phone was on a low battery. He must of forgot to charge it, now he’s alone and scared.

“E-exus-”

“Fuck off, kid”

“Sorry! U-um ma’am-”

“Sorry, busy.”

“Sorry...ex-”

“Ew gross, stay away!”

“...” No one answered him, no one wanted to speak to him. With each passing moment, the streets become more and more empty. At least with people around he felt a little safe, but now he doesn’t. He walked into an alleyway for a shortcut, or at least he thought. He reached a dead end, he decided to go back but he was met with a foot in his stomach. David curled up in pain, why would anyone hurt him? He tried to stand up but he was punched and kicked again, David started to shake. He did nothing wrong and yet people are hurting him, he begged them to stop, over and over but all the men did was laugh at the man.

“Awwww, look at him, crying like a bitch!”

“You think with someone with a body like his would try to fight, huh?” one of them said, David crest fell out and the men saw it.

“Look at this, he’s a King.”

“Dude, imagine how much money we can get if w-” the man couldn’t finish as a fist got lodged into his face. Someone came to David’s rescue, who? Albert? No, but who can it be? He was too scared to look up, so he waited until the violence was done.

“You ok?” a firm voice asked, David removed his shaking hands from his face and looked up. A man with short black hair was offering his hand, David accepted it and was raised up. The man was shorter than him, even shorter than the men. He wore a black leather jacket unzipped and a white under shirt with black pants and boots on. His face was riddled with a thin beard and large black framed glasses.

“W-well, my stomach 'urts and my arms…”

“You do look a little beat yeah, so for tak- um…” The small man watches David panic like he lost something important.

“You ok?”

“N-no, I think somethin' fell out of my pocket!” he told him, he turned to see if it was on the ground. The man noticed something was stuck on his behind, he took it off and looked at it. David panicked when he saw his crest in the man’s hand.

“W-WAIT!”

“This crest, you’re a King?”

“...yes.”

“Huh, didn’t expect to find a King here. Anyways, go home. Someone as rich as you would be a good ransom, it’ll be good for you to not end up in that situation.” the man said as he walked out the alleyway, David chased after him. The man hopped on his motorbike until he was stopped by David.

“W-wait, why did ye 'elp me?”

“You were in trouble and from the look of things, you couldn’t handle it yourself. so I stepped in.”

“But...ye don’t know me, not personally at least.”

“Never really need a reason to help someone who’s in danger, just go home, ok?”

“Um…”

“What?”

“My bike, the one I rode into the city with was stolen. Buses don’t go by my 'ome and I can’t call a taxi because my phone is dead, it’s way late and I know mum and Albert are worried…”

“*Sign* you royals are a pain in the ass you know that? Take my helmet and hop on.” David didn’t argue, he put it on and held on tight to the man’s torso. The motorbike roared as it zoomed through the city and to the forest, he slowed down the speed of the bike as they were becoming closer to the manor.

“So, you said mom and...Albert?”

“Y-yes, my father gave me many restrictions. Whenever he isn’t lookin’, Albert and mom will make things a bit easier for me...even if it meant them gettin’ in trouble…”

“Ha, ya dad sounds like he needs to pull the stick out of his ass, huh?”

“*Giggle* yeah...not to mention ‘ow abusive he can be…”

“Hey, you King’s lived here for a long time, what’s with the accent?”

“Despite livin' 'ere for most of my life, I never went to public school. Everyone inside the manor speaks like this.”

“Always something with royals, good thing i’m not one. Anyways, we sho-”

“Wait, stop 'ere!” The man listened and stopped the motorbike.

“What?”

“There’s 'idden cameras, better if i’m not seen. There’s two cameras at the gate, one facing left well the other is facing right. They colored it to match the brick wall.” The man squinted his eyes and saw the cameras.

“Talk about paranoid…”

“It’s simple stationary cameras, meanin' just goin' to their blind spots should be fine.”

“Oh alright, then fuck off my bike.” David got off and gave him back his helmet.

“If you’re going to be in the city, leave around night. It’s dangerous, soft guys like you are easy targets. So don’t be a dumbass and repeat today, got it?”

“Got it!”

“Good, cause not everyone is going to help you, night.”

“W-wait, yer not goin' to ask me my name?”

“Ha, fuck no. How about...Turtleneck?”

“W-WHY!?”

“Because of your crappy turtleneck, see ya, kid.” The man roared his bike and rode off, but David smiled. Other than the officer, he had his whole first conversation that wasn’t his mom or Albert. He wished he caught his name, but the man expressed his feelings about royals. He snuck pushed the cameras, walked to his manor, stealth his way to his room and patched himself up. Before he finished, Albert and his mom came in to see him but panicked when they saw his injuries. He managed to calm him down and told him what really matters, the man who saved him.

“He was kind...and a bit of a jerk too, but he ‘elped me. He drove me ‘ome and we talked...I felt somethin’!”

“Somethin’?”

“I...don’t know, I felt a...click.”

“Well rest for now, we have to resume your studies in the morning.”

“No gaming, straight to bed after a shower.”

“Ok! Night mum, night Albert.” They left his room, David took a good shower and then flopped on his bed. He couldn’t stop thinking of his savior, his kindness for helping a royal despite not liking them. He wanted to see him again, but he knew his mom and Albert would be against now considering what just happened. So before he fell asleep, he came up with a plan that Albert and his mom would agree on. The crack of dawn arrived and Albert was slowly opening his eyes, but he woke up to David close to his face. He scared the old man as he jumped from his bed and clenched his chest.

“Albert, yer awake!”

“D-David!?”

“Ok, hear me out. I know I came back injured and I know ye won’t let me back in the city, but if I do a poop ton of work, I can go back into the city right? Please!? I already got the books from the library where father wants me to improve on, I grabbed some advanced ones to cra-”

“David... please let me make some coffee first.” David let Albert get ready and prepared a very early breakfast for him and his mother that David also woke up.

“So how about it!? Y-ye can at least agree to that, right?” His mother and Albert looked at each other then back at David.

“Honey, why are you so eager to go back to the city?”

“I want to find the guy who saved me, I want him to be my friend!”

“David-”

“Please! I’ll even give myself a curfew a-and i’ll call ‘ourly too, please!”

“Well...I guess if we go at your studies now then I guess it’ll be ok? Katherine?”

“This is the first time I’ve seen you determined...ok, there’s no need to call us but be back as soon it turns dark.”

“Ok! Come on, Albert!” David got up from the table and took him into the library, for hours they studied until noon. David sped through the books, answered all his questions correctly without any hesitation.

“W-wow, you’re really determined…”

“So a deal a deal, right!?”

“I suppose I'll do the same as yesterday. In thirty minute, that’ll be your chance.”

“Thank you, Albert!” Albert soon called for the meeting and David took this chance, he took another bike and peddled back to the city. Once he arrived, he braced himself as he prepared to talk to people as he asked and went around to find information. He first stopped at a building that was hidden in some alleyways, he parked his bike and went to the bouncer at the door.

“Hold up, ID first.” He asked, David gave it to him.

“You’re not even 21 yet, get out of here!”

“...maybe you should look at my vest pouch.” David suggested, the man looked at it and turned red as he saw that he was a King.

“U-um, right this way!”

“Thank you, let’s keep this between us.” David inside the bar but soon ran out, face redder than than the bouncer and sweat running down his face.

“W-W-W-WHAT IS THIS PLACE, WHY ARE THOSE MEN WEARING B-B-BASICALLY NOTHING!?”

“Uh...this is a gay bar, what else did you think when finding a bar in a alleyway?” David turned redder when one of the dancers offered to help him, but David took it the wrong way and took his bike and left. Next he went to an auto shop, the man rode a motorbike so maybe a mechanic saw him. He arrived at the shop but choked, the air reeked of gasoline and the air had carbon monoxide. It was too much for him as he ran out, lastly he went to a local sports bar. The man had a strong presence, so he assumed he’ll be here since men like to come there. He went inside but all eyes were on him, he felt unwelcome. He left the bar and looked up to the sky, it wasn’t far from turning into night. David called it a day and went back home, he was disappointed that he got nowhere but he didn’t give up. The next day came and he repeated yesterday's events, he studied hard then bike back to the city but like last time, the results were the same. This kept happening for days now, David was nowhere close and it only made his determination weaker and weaker. What will he do, his father returns tomorrow night, meaning he only has tonight and tomorrow afternoon to find the guy. David was lost in thought, but he wished he realized it was sooner because the sky turned orange again. He let out another heavy sigh, he looked up and his eyes widened. There he was, the man from before but his clothing was different. That’s probably why he hasn’t seen him because he was expecting the same clothes as before. He was sitting at a table with two women, David hid behind something as he eavesdropped from a distance.

“So, how the job go?” a woman with a beanie asked.

“Same shit, blood on my hands and money in my pockets. Glad today’s my off day, let my knuckles relax and stop being sore.”

“It’s only sore cause you want it to hurt, I feel bad for the people going against you.” a blonde woman with goggles asked.

“Speaking of, how’s the gang?”

“Strong as ever, I just hope they’re ok without me- huh?”

“What?”

“Didn’t you say you saved a guy from the alleyway?”

“Yeah, a few days ago. Why?”

“Isn’t that him hiding behind the stop sign across the street?” The man turned his head and indeed saw David, David peeked over and saw that he was caught. The man’s face turned sour as he saw that David came over, David turned red and sweat well he pressed his fingers together.

“Why the hell are you here, Turtleneck? Didn’t I tell you to not be in the city when it starts getting late?”

“Y-yes bu-”

“But nothing, fuck out of here, kid!”

“But I came here to find ye!”

“Huh?”

“W-when I talked to ye, I felt somethin’ click-”

“Sorry but I didn’t feel that click, scram!”

“B-but-”

“Let him talk, Dwight.”

“P-please Dwi-”

“Don’t say my name, we’re ain’t friends, I just save you, that’s all! I don’t like royals nor do I want to be a part of your family drama or whatever, no beat it unless you want to end up like those guys in the alley!” he threatened, David hung his head low.

“I’m sorry…” David walked away with his bike, leaving the group alone as Dwight let out a sigh.

“A little harsh don’t you think?” the beanie woman asked.

“I don’t have time for people like him. I’m not a babysitter, I don’t need him as a friend and I smell nothing but trouble on him. ”

“I don’t know, Dwight. I seen his type, he probably just wanted a friend. Plus, you’re bad luck yourself.”

“Hey! Anyways, he asked the wrong guy, oh god dammit, a phone call.” He said as he got up and went home. David soon arrived home and sat on his bed, his mom and Albert came in to check on him.

“What’s wrong, honey?”

“Did you not find the person you were looking for?”

“No...I did, but he doesn’t want to be friends…”

“Oh David…”

“He doesn’t like rich people...to be ‘onest, not a lot of people like rich people. I...just wanted to be friends, mayb-”

“No David, constantly bothering someone and persistently pursuing them when they stated their opinion on you is stalking. Considering that he handled the men that attacked you, it wouldn’t be wise to provoke him.”

“But…”

“There’s plenty of fish in the sea, David. You’ll find something else, just get some rest.” Albert and his mother left him, he showered and crawled into his bed. He stared out his window again, no. He knows there’s plenty of fish, he didn’t need anyone telling him that. But he wants only one fish, that man, Dwight. He can pick up more on his way, but Dwight must be his first. He came up with a plan, he waited till midnight before starting it. David put his clothes back on and crept around the house. He picked up the pace because everyone should be asleep now, he took his bike, went to the gates and peddled back into the city. This is the first time he snuck out like this, he felt free and he was able to breathe for once. He made it into the city and stopped at an intersection, there was one place on his list that he wanted to check when he was looking for Dwight, the bad side of the city. David peddled over to that side, but it wasn’t as bad as he thought. That whole side shined bright, the buildings were bright and the music was loud. But overall, it was a lovely sight here. David peddled more into place but stopped, he saw Dwight. He was wearing different clothes, the same clothes from that night. He was approaching a door but the guards denied him access, Dwight didn’t want to cause a scene so he backed off until David came up.

“Turtleneck!? I thought I to-”

“Excuse me?”

“What, brat?” the guard said.

“I think ye want to take a look at my vest.” The guard looked at his vest and turned red, the man stuttered and started to sweat.

“So, can me and this guy get inside, please?” The man let them inside, the inside matches of a casino. David’s eyes lit up as he was about to go off and wander until Dwight stopped him.

“Hold on, the fuck you think you’re doing!?”

“O-oh, well..I still want to find ye.”

“Kid, lis-”

“PLEASE! I-I know ye don’t like people like me, but let me prov-”

“Get off me! The other thing I hate more than royals are kiss-ups, now go home!”

“Y-ye wouldn’t even be ‘ere bec-” Dwight gripped David’s vest and pulled him down.

“(I don’t give a fuck what you did, I don’t need to be tagged along with you!)”

“...If yer goin’ by that...then I can do the same, so i’m s-stayin’!” Dwight looked at David, he saw how quickly David resolve was fading the more he gave him his deadly gaze. He let him go, Dwight told him that if he gets himself in trouble, don’t expect him to help. David nodded, Dwight wished he didn’t. David ripped the crest off before following Dwight, they didn’t know how, but they snuck by everyone and made it into the kitchen. The lights were off but they still remained stealthy due to David’s clothing, they made it past the kitchen and found themselves in a storage room but paused. A bunch of men were inside and saw the pair, they all got up and went after them. Dwight pulled out his brass knuckles and took some of them on, leaving David by himself. He duck, he dodge the best he could but it wasn’t enough. He was being kicked and punched and thrown down, he got knocked into some crates. Dwight finished his fight and was ready to move on to the next, but he saw David. He was scared, he was shaking. He held his hands up as his last line of defense, three men were trying to close in on him. Dwight irritably rubbed his eyes as he went over and took care of the men surrounding him. Once done, he helped him up as they went out the back. They went around the alleyways and found Dwight’s motorbike.

“Ok, I got what I needed. Go home, Turtleneck- what’s wrong?”

“I-I think I lost my crest!”

“Are you fucking for real!?”

“I-I think it’s in the room!”

“UGH, COME ON!” Dwight grabbed David and went back to the door leading to the room, they looked around for the crest.

“Well look what we have here?” a voice asked, the two turned around and saw a man with a gun pointed at them, well to David since he was the easier pick.

“Would you gentlemen like to come with me?” the formal dressed man asked.

“(What w-we’re going to do!?)”

“(Play it cool and just do what he say.)” The man asked them to follow him, he led them into the office floors above them. They took a seat in front of the desk as the man sat behind it and pulled out David’s crest.

“I called my men earlier, but they didn’t respond. I went down and checked to see them all injured, then I looked down and found this. It’s the crest of the King’s, no?”

“(Damn!)”

“Now, what would happen to the family when the press gets a whiff of this, the son of family caught in the slums like this? Obviously it’ll damage the family’s name, so-”

“This blackmail is only going to work on him, not me. I’m not affiliated with him in any way.”

“WHAT!?”

“I see, then bringing here wasn’t going to benefit me in any way. Mr. King?”

“B-b-but...no. I’m...not going to make him help me, if I listened then I wouldn’t be in this mess...”

“Then by those means, i’ll give it to the press and hopefully your family can pay for the damages.”

“Ok…” Dwight got up from his seat, he opened the door and was moments away from shutting it but he saw David’s face. Dwight knew that type of face, something far worse will happen to him other than just damaging his family’s name. Tears fell, what came into his mind that were causing them fall? Dwight was going to hate himself for doing this, but he wanted to avoid the worse for himself and David. He sat back down and agreed to help the man.

“Y-yer stayin’?”

“Shut up, be quiet and I'll do the talking.”

“Ok…”

“What do you want?”

“Tomorrow, there’s a shipment coming in by the wharf. So all of the employees are gonna be focused around it during the night, there’s something in the main building office that I want.”

“And it’s?”

“Trust me, you’ll know when you see it. If you two can’t retrieve it-”

“Turtleneck’s family would be damaged, yeah I got it. Come on, Turtleneck.” The two exited out the building, they decided to leave David’s bike as Dwight drove him back home. They parked the same as last time, away from the camera’s view.

“...”

“Dammit, now I have extra work to do…”

“I...don’t want to do this.”

“That was out of the water as soon as you followed me, you know that. Regardless of how you feel, you are forced to do this. If you don’t, you’re screwed!”

“I know…”

“*Sigh* listen, let’s meet here and discuss things here, it has been a long night for the both of us.”

“Is this…”

“My address, don’t get the wrong idea. I just want to keep this between us two until this is over, got it?”

“Got it!” David gave Dwight a small smile, he gave one back.

“Keep that smile, a smiling face lives longer than a frown.” He told him, Dwight drove off again and David snuck his way back to his room. He was tired, his phone said it was 4am. All he wanted to do is sleep, he showered and did just that. Two hours in his sleep, a car was pulling in. Seth came home earlier than expected, Albert greeted him since he knew of his early return. After talking for a bit, Albert rushed his way to David’s room. He was letting David sleep in, Seth would punish him if he caught him sleeping in.

“David, David, wake up!”

“Al...bert?”

“Get up, your father came back earlier than expected.” David quickly rubbed his eyes, why now, why did he have to come back now? David battled himself from falling asleep as he got himself ready, his father entered the room.

“Father…”

“David, I heard your studies have been improving.”

“It has, Albert been wakin’ me up dead early to make sure i’ll improve in the things I lacked in…”

“Good, I didn’t want a brainless son to take over. Albert, prepare breakfast.”

“Yes sir.” They all left his room and went to the dining area where his mother was at, this was unfortunate for David. He bounced his leg, his sweat dripped down his face, they all noticed it. Seth asked him what was wrong with him, Albert covered for him and told him David has been feeling ill recently. Seth ignored it but that wasn’t the truth, David needed to leave today. He was planning to ask Albert again, but now he can’t. After breakfast, Seth kept David next to him. This made David panic even more, this wasn’t what he needed. Hours and hours passed, the sky was turning orange again. Seth let him go after dealing with meetings and business deals, David rushed to find his mom and Albert. He found them in the library, he dragged him into his room and shut the door. They asked him what was wrong, why was he so sweaty and shaking? He swallowed his spit and told the truth, their eyes were filled with disbelief.

“David, what did you got yourself into!?”

“I’m sorry mum, b-but I jus-”

“David, not only did you left without telling us, but you also put the family at risk!” Albert scolded him.

“I-I know, that’s why I need to get out of ‘ere!”

“No David, I can-”

“But i’ll be gettin’ help from the guy!”

“Who is this guy, David?”

“Dwight!”

“Wait, Dwight!? As in Dwight Fairfield, the underworld dweller!?”

“M-maybe…please guys, he’s goin’ to ‘elp me but I ne-” His mom held up her hand to stop him from talking, they both stepped out. David knows he messed up, there weren’t any chances of Albert or his mother letting him out. Even with that, he prayed that they let him go, he wants to fix this. Albert and his mom came back, her mom seemed irritated.

“David…you better fucking call me as soon as you reach this man’s home, you hear me!?”

“Y-yes, I’ll call as soon as I get there, I promise!”

“We’ll distract your father and the other servants, five minutes then go.” They left his room and waited like he was told, he soon snuck out his room once more, took another bike and left his home to Dwight’s place. He peddled through the city well his GPS on his phone guided him to his destination. He was exhausted but he reached an apartment complex, he knocked on the door and it opened for him. It shut behind him as he was someone offering water to him.

“There you are, hell took you so long?”

“I-i’m sorry, somethin’ ‘appened and it took me longer to leave my ‘ome. I’m ‘ere now-”

“Yeah, but we’re not doing anything till night. Take a seat.” David flopped on the couch and took a look around, it was a simple looking home. It was clean, the air was fresh and the feeling of freedom filled the living space.

“Wow...this place feels more...comfy.”

“Don’t you get that feeling in your home?”

“Only in my room...but it still feels like i’m being choked in there, how long have you been living here?”

“...”

“O-OH I’M SORRY, I shouldn't ‘ave asked…”

“*Sigh* it’s fine, we got time so why don’t we know each other a bit. I been on my own since I was 18, so 9 years I been on my own. How’s your home?”

“Ok...ish, i’m normally studyin’ or in with some business meetin’s with my father. He want me to learn how the family business run and how to do all this...tard-”

“Tard?”

“You know, the S-word.”

“You mean shit?”

“Yeah!”

“...say shit.”

“Poop!”

“Fuck.”

“Freak!”

“Ass.”

“Behind!”

“...dick.”

“Wiener!”

“Just fucking christ…”

“Anyways, i’m normally around him and doin’ what he says, other than that, I’m mostly in my room. None of the servants other than Albert are allowed in, so I take out my gamin’ console and comics and etc.”

“Oh, you did pegged me as a nerd. Anyways, I don’t have anything fancy to eat, how does pizza sound?”

“I love pizza!”

“Good, I ordered some, we better full when we go out.” He said, David’s excitement turned to anxiousiness. He forgot about tonight’s job, he just wants it to get it over with and leave Dwight alone. He knows he bothered him too much, something he still upset with myself. After they ate, they waited in silence until night fell. The two hopped on Dwight’s motorcycle and and rode to the wharf, they parked in a distance fast-walk to the entrance. The two got inside and hid behind a dumpster, Dwight scoped the area. There weren’t a lot of guards out like he predicted, but it still made David sweat. If he gets caught, it’ll be just as bad for him as not taking the job.

“(Ok listen, Turtleneck. I know this isn't something you’re not used to, but all you have to do is follow me. We’ll make this quick and easy, ok?)”

“(Ok!)” They left the dumpster, snuck past the guards and made it inside the main building. Dwight told him to wait, he wants the remaining guards to leave first. Once they did, they came out of hiding and continued their search.

“What were we supposed to be lookin’ for?”

“He said we’ll know when we see it, keep looking.” Dwight kept looking on the ground floor well David went up the stairs to check the office, but David got careless. He saw something out of the ordinary through the office window.

“Dwight, I think I found it!”

“DAVID, WAIT!” David went through the door but an alarm went off, several men came through another door in the office. They took the object and looked at the window, they saw David. He panicked and fumbled off the railing and fell onto some crates, the men came out and jumped to the floor the pair were on. Dwight took out his brass knuckles and went after the men, leaving David with the others again. Dwight was a whirlwind of destruction, he dent people faces, broke teeth, cracked ribs. Blood spread in the air as the battle rages on, his and the men. Dwight was bloody, his face swollen with his left eye blacken, but he smiled. He loves the pain, he loves this thrill. The rush of adrenaline surging throughout his body kept him fighting, but not for David. David did nothing but poorly evade the men attacks, he was cut with knives, hit with blunt object. His body shook and he was too scared to fight back.

“DON’T SIT THERE, FIGHT!”

“BUT-”

“FIGHT, I CAN’T HELP YOU IF YOU CAN’T HELP YOURSELF!”

“(he...wants to help me…)” David wasn’t a fighter, he never thought of fighting someone, but he has to now. He doesn’t need to be a full fledge fighter, but he can do something to make it easier for him. He looked for the nearest object, he picked up a metal rod and gripped it for dear life. He swung it wildly, hoping to hit the men who’s trying to harm him. He was successful, the men couldn’t read his wild movement and fell victim to his swings. The men were unconscious, but none of them had what they wanted. Dwight heard a car sped by, they rushed outside to see the car drive from the wharf.

“FUCK! Come on, we’re go-”

“I-I don’t think we need to, ‘ere!” David took the object from under his turtleneck.

“One of the men had it, so I took it when they got knocked out. I don’t know why they left but our job is done.”

“Damn, nice job, Turtleneck.”

“T-Thanks, but are ye ok!? Yer r-really bloody and your face is all swollen an-”

“It’s fine, come on. Faster we get this back, the faster I can get rid of you.” Hearing that stung David, but he was right. This mutual pact was only for this night, they’re back to being strangers the next day. Dwight quickly took the object to the man and zoomed through the city, they were well on their way to David’s manor. David was quiet the whole way, they got to the same spot like before.

“Ok, your wounds aren’t on your head or face. I advise you to keep wearing some long sleeves, ok?”

“Ok…”

“Turtleneck-”

“Dwight, I'm sorry. I did nothin’ back stalked ye, I...just really wanted to be friends with someone but ye were right. I should of went to someone else, cause all I did was bother ye and forced ye into a situation where ye went out yer way to ‘elp me. I won’t bother ye anymore, I know ye don’t like royals so it’ll be a relief for ye. Again, i’m sorry and...goodbye.” David walked away with his head down, the night was now dry for Dwight. Dwight went to his bike but didn’t start it up, he looked at David again. He really does need someone, he was trapped in his home, even with his mother and Albert. Dwight violently scratched his head and sighed.

“(I’m going to hate myself), hey Turtleneck!” David stopped and turned, he saw that Dwight was calling him over. He went over with his head still down.

“Chin up, Turtleneck. Listen, you got me in a bad spot. You ruined my day and even made the situation at the wharf more difficult than it should have been. But when you actually listened and fought, I was impressed.”

“Ye were…?”

“I can tell from your face alone that a lot is going on in that house than what you told me, right?”

“...what gave it away?”

“Besides you not liking to fight, there’s a scar on your left eyebrow. That’s no ordinary scar, judging from how deep and noticeable it is, someone gave it to you with force. Like they intended to hurt you, right?”

“Ye...got all of that just from my scar?”

“Yeah, so here’s the thing. I want to teach you how to think and defend yourself, but I don’t want that to be the core of our relationship. So, I decided to stick with you.”

“W-W-W-WAIT, YE MEAN-”

“Yeah, we’re friends now-ARUUGHH!”

“OH, THANK YE, THANK YE, THAN-”

“YOU’RE C-CRUSHING ME!”

“O-oh, sorry! Really though, thank ye!”

“Damn...my back, don’t make me regret this.”

“Ye’ll won’t, I promise! I can’t wait to tell mom and Albert!”

“But before that, let me see your phone.” David gave him his phone, he saw that it was unlocked and didn’t have a password on it.

“Why does your phone doesn’t have a passcode?”

“Father said I couldn’t have one, not allowed to keep secrets. I don’t mind it, I never left the house and my only contacts are father’s, mum’s, and Albert’s.” Dwight rolled his eyes of that sentence with his father, he gave back his phone but left the contact page up.

“You have my name and I have yours, and just to make sure.” Dwight pressed on David’s name and his phone soon rang.

“There, so you know I didn’t give you a fake number.”

“Again, thank ye...but when can we meet up?”

“Hmmmm, given your home life, let’s not make it right away. Today is...Tuesday, so Friday should be good.”

“Will your injuries be healed by then?”

“Nope, but I dealt with this before. Your wounds are light, keep wearing long sleeves until they heal.”

“Ok!”

“Alright then. Goodnight, Turtleneck.”

“C-can you use my actual name?”

“NOPE!” Dwight started up his bike and rode away, David smiled as he went back home and made his way to his room. He showered as usual but when he came out of the bathroom, his mom and Albert were inside. They were concerned for him and asked if everything was alright, he told them yes and he even got to be friends with Dwight. They both looked at each other, David was safe and stopped the blackmail. Maybe Dwight wasn’t that bad of a person for David to be near, they gave out a sigh of relief and wished David a good night. David turned off his lights and went to sleep, but he smiled again. He finally got what he always wanted, a friend. For the next two days, David did nothing but focused on his studies and stood right behind his father’s tail. David kept his head low, he wasn’t ready to deny his father. He doesn’t want to repeat what happened years ago, not like he isn’t getting it now. David was miserable, he didn’t mind being rich but he hated having a leash on his neck. Albert was busy with chores well his mom is out attending business and she won’t be back till night, he was alone. Wednesday was horrible and Thursday was just the same. He couldn’t trust the other servants, why would he when they’re so loyal to his father? Hours went by and night approached, David was silently eating dinner with his father. Albert wanted to stay, to comfort David, but he couldn’t. Seth wanted to be alone well he eats, David was the only expectation. Seth tried to do some small talk, but it just turned into him degrading David again and him doing nothing but accept every word thrown at him. Dinner was finished, he told David to go to his room and resume his studies until he sleeps. David excused himself and went to his room, but he didn’t study. He did enough, couldn’t he just take a break? Can’t he read a book about a space war or a fantasy adventure, not one about business and how corporations work? Can’t he watch a video of idiots doing chaotic things, not about politicians going at it in a debate he doesn’t care about? He wanted to vent, but the only person available was Dwight. He opened up messages and clicked on his name, but he stopped. He already bothered him, maybe he should sleep. He was going to do that until he heard a ding, it was from Dwight.

“Yo”

“DWIGHT :D!”

“I saw your message bubble come up, but it stopped. I figured you chickened out so I’ll start the convo instead ;p”

“Sorry...I didn’t want to bother ye, thought I annoyed ye enough”

“I mean, yeah you did but I wouldn’t give you my number if you really pissed me off. Enough about that, how are you?”

“Terrible, father had been ‘oundin’ and degradin’ me again. Then it’s just nothin’ but study, study, and study! I hate bein’ on a leash, but I can’t do anythin’ about it.”

“Your dad needs to take the stick out his ass already before I shove my foot into it, but hey, i’m down for him shitting out splinters.” David laughed, Dwight being so blunt and aggressive about Seth puts a smile on his face.

“Man, forget ya dad. Bet his nutsack is like the size of grapes.”

“XD, Dwight, when did you read my mom’s mind?” Now Dwight laughed.

“I’m a wizard ;p, how’s your wounds?”

“They’re fine, father hasn't noticed them. How are yers?”

“Still here, I knew they weren’t gonna heal right away. Anyways, we’re on for tomorrow?”

“I don’t know, i’ll doubt father would let me”

“Then sneak out, easy.”

“I CAN’T!”

“Yes you can, this will be your first lesson. Sneaking out well your dad’s home.”

“Dwight, are you sure I should?”

“It’s not what I think, it’s you. You want to stick up for yourself and rebel, so ultimately the choice is yours. Night.” Dwight stopped talking, David panicked. Do something like that was too much for him, his father is here, how could he? Before he shut his eyes, he got one more message from Dwight.

“I know you can, David. Good night.” That message eased his mind, David could sleep peacefully now. The morning came and David woke up himself, it was 6:30am and Albert didn’t wake him up. He assumed his father didn’t need him yet, he took a deep breath and stretched his arms. He hopped in the shower, got dressed but stared at his closet. Instead of his usual turtleneck, he put on a light-blue button up and put his vest over it. Now it was his time to sneak out, the servants are out now so leaving through his door is a no. So he decided with his window, he crawled out and slowly climbed down. Katherine and Albert were walking in the halls a floor below, they were both still tired but the day wouldn’t let them sleep.

“Albert, you think i’m a little harsh about David being around Dwight?”

“I don’t think so, it’s not everyday when you hear that your son is friends with someone from the underworld.”

“Yeah maybe, though, maybe David being around him will encourage him to stand up to Seth.”

“He will one day, it’ll just ta- oh my-”

“Huh?” Albert opened the curtains and saw David on the window, his face was red. He started to sweat when Seth started shouting and walking towards them.

“Albert, why aren’t these curtains open?”

“The day just started sir, i’ll get right to them.”

“Good, have either of you two seen David?” he asked as he was getting closer, the two looked at the window. David was covered in sweat, his heart was pounding as his only option was for them to help David out.

“(Please!?)”

“U-um, he’s in his room sick. David haven’t b-been feeling well recently, remember? Albert checked on him this morning, right, Albert?”

“Yes, his fever seems to return again.”

“*Sigh* Luckily there isn’t anything important today, so i’ll excuse him. I’ll be in my office.” Seth left, they all sighed in relief. Albert closed the curtains and opened the other ones, David resumed climbing down and made it to the garage. He took another bike, went to the gates and peddled to Dwight’s home. He rushed up the stairs to his apartment, he knocked on the door but it opened on its own. David slowly pushed it open and peeked in his head, the place was dark. None of the lights were on, David looked at the clock on the wall. 7:30am, it was very early for an average person. Regardless, he welcome himself in. He walked to Dwght’s room and saw his door was wide open, David went to his bed and placed his head near his. Dwight felt weird, like something was watching him. He opened his tired eyes to see David in front of his face.

“Mornin’!”

“WHAT THE FUCK!?”

“How are ye?”

“F-forget that, how did ye get in!?”

“I knocked but yer door opened...sorry, it was rude of me for just comin’ in…”

“No, that door been a pain in my ass recently. I’ll tell the landlord and if he cheaps me out again, he’ll be six feet under! *Yawn* you hungry, Turtleneck?”

“Kinda…”

“*Yawn* ok, one sec.” David got out of his bed, scratched his behind and went to his kitchen. David turned red, he didn’t think Dwight would be in his underwear. After a bit, Dwight called him out to eat, David walked out with his eyes covered.

“What the hell are you doing?”

“Y-yer clothes aren’t on, s-so I don’t want to be rude-”

“-you’re not being rude, if anything, you’re being weird. Now come and eat.” David couldn’t stop the shades of red, but he did remove his hands from his face and sat down. David looked at Dwight’s body, scars going up and down, his bruises still visible. His body was fit, his muscles were smaller than David’s, but he’s far more experienced with combat than he was.

“I...didn’t think ye were that fit.”

“Can’t do my line of work if you don’t have the body for it, but this is as far they will go unfortunately.”

“Why?”

“They just reached their limit, I wouldn’t mind muscles like yours. Speaking of, how did you got yours? You don’t look like the type who actually exercises.”

“Well, when I was a teen, I ‘elped Albert a lot with manual labor when my father wasn’t lookin’. Also, the books I carry were ‘eavy and I had to carry a lot of them. I noticed my body was gettin’ bigger, so I kept it up to w’ere I am now. But I did it to ward off people.”

“Huh?”

“Well...I thought if I become bigger, then people won’t be mean and attack me. I know it didn’t work with those guys-”

“Yeah it won’t, if you don’t have the personality then of course, no one is gonna be scared. You can’t have a body of a tyrant if your personality is soft like a gentle summer breeze.”

“I’m sorry…”

“Don’t apologize.”

“Sorry!”

“Dude…”

“Sorry!”

“STOP APOLOGIZING!”

“I’M SORRY!”

“TURTLENECK!”

“SORRY!”

“*Sigh* ok, moving on. I see you snuck out?”

“Y-yeah! I wasn’t at first, but when ye said ye knew I could, that kinda...encouraged me. So when I woke up, I snuck out and came ‘ere.”

“See, you had some rebel in ya, just needed a little push.”

“Thanks, ‘onest.”

“But that’s only step one, we got a lot to go. But first, a shower, make yourself comfortable until i’m done.” Dwight went into his bathroom well David took a look around, he didn’t have a lot in his home. If anything, Dwight’s him is a little dull, colorful but dull. David couldn’t help but wonder, does Dwight like being alone? He didn’t look like the type of person who does, yet nothing lively lives in his home. One thing did stuck out, a picture frame that was faced down. He picked it up and looked at it, it was him with his mother and father. But the glass was cracked, like someone punched it. He heard the shower stopped, he faced the frame down and went to his couch. Dwight came back out dressed, it took David by surprise. He wore simple blue jeans, a light-white jacket left wide open with a jean vest over it. He was wearing a shirt with a logo from a game series and simple sneakers. They went outside to his bike and started it up, Dwight gave him a helmet as they drove into the city. They reached the park that was at the center of the city, a woman skated towards them as they approached the entrance.

“Hey, it’s the big guy. So you two became friends after all, huh?”

“He wouldn’t leave me alone, so I kept him I guess. I’m trying to teach him to think for himself.”

“Ohhhh, ok. Well i’m Nea Karlsson, you're the son of the King’s family, right?”

“Ye know me?”

“Everyone in this city does, just don’t know what ya look like and you better keep it that way. Don’t want people to come after you.”

“Speaking of, take off your vest, it has your family crest.” David did what Dwight said, he took it off and held it in his arms.

“Ok, time to get started.”

“Oh, I gotta watch this!” During that day, Dwight put David in numerous situations where David needed to think for himself instead of relying on someone else. This became an usual thing between them, the problem was David. Days leading into weeks and months, David was slowly learning but he gets scared and quit. This constantly threw the two in a loop, which made David feel like a failure, just like what his father calls him. Dwight knew this wasn’t going to be easy, but he didn’t give up. So instead of training him, he just did casual things. He saw that David was being stressed out, just like at his home. Dwight’s his friend, not a strict instructor. Yes, David’s habits like being too formal and constant apologizing were annoying, but not a deal breaker. Why haven’t they, because of David’s smile. David was generally happy when he isn’t trapped in his home, being able to breath, laugh. Be the David he wanted, not the one his father’s trying to mold to his image. Seeing him roll around in the grass, build sand castles on the beach, him trying to learn how to skate with Nea or getting dragged into Yui’s bike races. Just him learning and trying new things was setting him free, and to Dwight, that was enough. Sometimes Dwight wouldn’t even bring up, but even he felt a little more free being around David. Mid-summer hit and the sun brought its nasty heat to the city, pavement hot enough to cook an egg and no clouds in the sky to cover the sun. David was sneaking Dwight into his manor, Dwight didn’t expect something like this. David started from step one but jumped to step ten, David himself couldn’t believe it either. There weren’t cameras inside, so the only thing they had to look out for were the servants and his father. After sneaking around, they managed to get inside his room and locked it.

“This is my room!”

“Damn, I can never imagine having any of this stuff. You sure it’s ok for me to be here?”

“...no, it’s actually not but it’s ok. Father never really comes to this side of the manor and the only servant that comes for me or has my key is Albert.”

“Ok…” Dwight took a look around, he saw his large bookshelf. Some were sci-fi, some were fantasy, the rest were manga from series he took interest in.

“Huh, I expected like...books about business and stuff”

“All our ‘istory and educational books are stored in the library, these are the ones i’m allowed to keep...well, just Albert and mum knows about them.”

“Speaking of, what’s the chances of me meeting them?”

“Hmmm, I don’t know. Albert works from mornin’ to night and he takes breaks whenever he needs it. As for mum, she’s normally helpin’ with my father with the business work or out attendin’ business. I actually don’t even know if she’s even here or not.”

“Ok, so it’ll be by chance. Oh?” Dwight pulled out a book that peaked his interest.

“Oh, that’s my favorite book!”

“What’s it’s about?”

“It’s a story apparently based on a true story by its author.”

“Oh? Hmmmm, Bounty on treasure by Thomas Mclyn. Now that I think about it, this book was popular back then wasn’t it?”

“Yup, though no one believed him. They all called him a lunatic and made fun of him for sayin’ it was true. Actually, my mum is a great descendent of him. Thomas Mclyn was the adopted son of the unnamed Smokey King.”

“The Smokey King?”

“He was a legendary bounty hunter and outlaw, I heard of stories from other people that were mentioned in the book. Apparently, the Smokey King was part of the King’s family.”

“So your the super great grandson of both Thomas and the Smokey King?”

“Yeah...wish I was like them, they were awesome...I’m nowhere near that.”

“Don’t beat yourself up, it’s just not your time yet. Anyways, entertain me.” David smiled, he was hoping to hear those words from him. He pulled out his game console and hooked it up, he handed Dwight a controller and played for hours. David wished he could have him over and not sneak him in like some runaway, a knock came on his door. Albert and his mom were calling for him, he quickly opened it and pulled them in.

“D-David, not so rough- oh?”

“Oh my.”

“Mum, Albert, this is Dwight!”

“Uh…”

“Don’t worry, I'm not here to harm you. David here actually snuck me inside.”

“R-really?”

“Yes, he didn’t presude me or anything!”

“...well, as long you’re safe. I’m Katherine King.”

“Albert King, a pleasure to meet you.”

“Likewise, David never shuts up about you two.”

“I can say the same to you, not a minute goes by without him saying your name.” Katherine said.

“Or how much he stared at his phone waiting for a message.” They laughed in front of him, turning David red from embarrassment.

“Well, a guest is a guest, even if Seth doesn’t know. I’ll be back from with some snacks.”

“Be careful you two and don’t leave this room.” They left his room, David sighed once again. After snacking on what Albert brought and more gaming sessions, Dwiight had to leave. He stood up but felt David’s hand on his arm.

“C-can’t ye stay a little longer?”

“David, I have a job ya know? I have to wake up somewhat early to get started.”

“B-but ye always come back bloody a-and-”

“It’s fine, this is light work I have to do but it’s a lot.”

“O-oh…”

“*Sigh* what’s on your mind?”

“W-well, my father is ‘ostin’ a gatherin’ tomorrow for...um…”

“For?”

“(Maybe I shouldn’t tell ‘im about the arranged marriage) it’s for somethin’ business related...I was thinkin’ yo-”

“No, i’m sorry but I don’t do big gatherin’s. Too noisy and I definitely don’t want to be su-”

“B-but you can bring Yui and Nea-”

“I said no! Sorry David, it’s just not my thin’.”

“Oh...sorry. I’ll tell Albert to help get you out…” David messaged Albert and he came and snuck Dwight out. David went to bed soon after, he knew he’ll be woken up early. So it’ll be smart of him to sleep now, since tomorrow was going to be an important day. 10am was the time, all the servants were at their busiest. Katherine and Seth took care of the guest invitations, David decided to help Albert a bit to give him an easier time. Noon hit and David was sweating, not from the heat, but from the event drawing near. He doesn’t want to be here by himself, his mom is going to be with his father and Albert will be attending the guest. Leaving David by himself, something he now hates. David wiped the sweat off his forehead but soon shapen up, his father was coming to check the setting of the event.

“Impressive Albert, outstanding work as always.”

“We’re halfway done now, we’ll be finished hours before the event starts. The food preparations will be done by the time the event starts to maintain its freshness, Sir.”

“Good to hear, now David. Families of other companies will be coming, by the end of the event, choose one to be your br-”

“F-father?” a drop of sweat fell down Albert’s face, Seth hates to be interrupted, just as much as things not going his way.

“...”

“S-since the event is ‘ours away, I-I was thinkin...c-can I ‘ead into the c-city?”

“David.”

“Y-yes, father?”

“What did I tell you about interrupting me? If you don’t have the respect to let me finish...WHAT MAKES YOU THINK I’LL-”

“Sir, I know what David di-”

“No, A-Albert. Father...it’s not much, ‘onest! Y-ye want me to take over one day but I-I ‘ave no social skills. ‘Eading into the city will provide what I need to get started and ’opefully make the event for me more successful” David told him, Seth looked at him. He let out a little cough and straightened out his blazer.

“Be here when the event starts, i’ll only give you an hour of tardiness but I advise not to use that. Now if you may excuse me.” Seth walked off and went back inside to avoid the heat, David fell to the ground and clench his chest. Sweat wouldn’t stop rolling, he actually thought for himself against his father that didn’t result in abuse.

“Proud of you, David.”

“It...was thanks to Dwight, I better go see him. See you, Albert!” David took his bike and rode to Dwight’s apartment, he knocked on the door but no one came. The door didn’t open like last time. He must still be doing work, so all he did was sit at his step for hours, waiting. He wanted to vent again, tell Dwight why he really wanted him there. David has been getting close to Dwight, a lot close. His heart pounds louder than usual and he’s always turning red whenever he touches him. Then he remembers his body, wondering how it would feel to actually rub his arms, feel the light stubble on his face. He took himself out of thought, he was talking out loud to himself again.

“Told you he’ll fall for him, Yui.”

“Hey, I didn’t doubt you. Hey there big guy.”

“Y-Y-Y-Y”

“We heard you, we’ll keep it to ourselves. Dwight’s not gonna be back yet, you sure you don’t want to come with us?” Nea suggested.

“He’s planning to be with us once he’s done, so you’ll see him soon.”

“Ok…” David got up and they took him to a cafe, but sat in the outside tables. David laid his head on the glass table, something was clearly bothering him.

“What's wrong?”

“...don’t tell Dwight this, ok?”

“We won’t, now what’s wrong?”

“So, my father made this gatherin’ that's startin’ soon. Other companies are comin’ and bringin’ their daughters for me to pick for the arranged marriage-”

“Um, arranged marriages you don’t pick your spouses.” Yui corrected him.

“I know, but my father wanted me to pick, his version of my “freedom”. Anyways, the daughter I pick will also be the company we’re accepting into the family to extend our power.”

“But...you’re gay, doesn’t your dad know?”

“It’s...best that he doesn’t, I don’t want to remember what he did to the last gay person that was in our family. I ‘ope they’re restin’ in peace- huh? O-oh, OH NO, I DIDN’T REALIZED THE TIME!” David stepped away and took the call from his mom, Nea and Yui felt the dread on David’s body. He went back to the table and his head was down, tears were coming into his eyes. His father isn’t happy with him right now, the event started two hours ago and his father only gave him an hour for tardiness. His father will have a word with him privately, but David knows what will happen, he touched his scar and began to breathe heavily. Soon a vehicle came for David with some men in black suits, they were the King’s elite bodyguards.

“It’s time, David, the event is well on its way and your father isn’t happy with his absence. Hmmm, it’s Seth, he wants to talk to y-”

“TURTLENECK!” Dwight shouted, he pulled up on his bike to see David was stressed and afraid.

“Turtleneck, what’s wrong?”

“Turtleneck!? Don’t refer to my son with such a ridiculous name!” Dwight went over and took the phone from the man and covered the speaker.

“Turtleneck, what is-”

“I...don’t want to go…’e’ll-”

“Then tell him, tell him what you want to do!” Dwight removed his hand from the speaker.

“David, get in the vehicle, NOW!”

“Turtleneck!”

“...yes, father.” David felt ashamed, he failed Dwight. He couldn’t even look at him as he entered the car.

“DAVID!” Dwight screamed, David still turned away, a failure like him doesn’t deserve to even be his friend. The car drove off and went back into the manor, David shortly reached his home. He went to his room to freshen up and went outside to the garden where the event was being hosted. David sat at a table far away from most others, he saw his father and mother from the distance. They were men and women his age, his potential spouses. David looked at his reflection of his drink, all he saw was a pathetic man who can’t even defy his fate. The sky soon changed into night, David hasn’t moved from his seat at all. All he did was lay his head on the table, holding his head in his trembling hands. His mother and Albert could do nothing but watch. Three woman came to him, it came around that time where he chooses one to dance with. Whoever he dances with will be his spouse, he couldn’t look at them. He already knew he didn’t want any of them, but what can he do? As he sits and panics, the other guests were disturbed. A party crasher came, taking drinks from peoples hands, stealing food off people's plates. Not just him, two other women who were formal clothing did the same. The women took a seat at an empty table as the man went to David’s table.

“Excuse me, you seem stressed. Maybe a dance can help?” A voice suggested, David looked up and smiled.

“DWIGHT!”

“What’s with the red eyes, Turtleneck?”

“Excuse me!”

“We’re supposed to do something with him!” The women were upset that Dwight stole David from them.

“I have an answer, NEA!” Nea came over, shook a can of spray paint and sprayed the women and their dresses.

“There, now you have something else to do. Now beat it barbies!” He told them, Seth already had enough of the party crashers.

“YOU! WHO DO YOU THIN-AUUGH” Dwight grabbed his hand had crushed it.

“Seth right, nice to meet you. Your security told me about you after breaking their kneecaps, I actually have a gift. HERE!” Dwight took out a taser he stole from the guards and shocked him unconscious, Katherine and Albert came by. They gave Dwight a wink and dragged Seth away, Dwight took David to the center of the event. Despite the sudden uproar, people resumed their night and dancing.

“I-I can’t believe ye came, I thought ye didn’t like gatherin’s?”

“I don’t, but Nea and Yui told me that you were scared. So I went home, took out my fanciest clothing and came right over. We would of been here earlier, but the guards were in our way, so we took care of them.”

“I...can tell, yer clothes are so bloody. Did ye cut someone open or somethin’?”

“I...did open up someone, he wasn’t gonna let me through. He said “ **over his dead body** ”, so...I um...made a decision and I got over him. Not the first time I had to do something like that, sorry for the mess.”

“As long it’s not my mom’s or Albert’s, I don’t care.”

“Fine by me, also i’m not the greatest dancer.”

“It’s ok, i’m not either, Albert said I ‘ave two left feet.”

“Me and you both.” well the two have fun on the dance floor, Albert and Katherine came to Yui and Nea. They handed the pair a drink and they welcomed them to their table.

“Sooo, this is the famous Katherine and Albert we heard so much about.” Nea snork at them.

“*Giggle* pleasure all mine, may I have your names?” She asked.

“David only really talks about Dwight.” Albert told the women.

“Oh we know, he got the hots for him. I’m Yui and that Nea” Yui told, taking another sip from her drink.

“I figured, i’m glad he found someone he can be happy around but...um. W-why is Dwight covered in blood?”

“What’s the big security guy's name again?”

“Terry?” Albert answered.

“Yeah, that one. Well, fought some of them and he goes “ **the only way you’re getting inside is over my dead body** ”. So-”

“ **AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH, AAAAAHHHHH!** ” Terry was screaming in agony, Dwight had his thumbs piercing through his eyes. Nea made sure the other men watch well Yui sighed and called all of them barbaric. The man begged for his men to help, but he didn’t get it. The others were scared, they didn’t think someone as small as Dwight could be such a demon. They heard the rumors about him, how he doesn’t show mercy to anyone who gets in his way. They were cocky and they paid the price with their knees and broken noses. Dwight took one of their baton and bashed Terry head over and over, each bash painted his white shirt red. Finally, Dwight took hold of the man’s eye sockets again and stuck his thumbs in it once more. This time, he was prying his head apart. Terry begged for mercy, he’ll do anything to keep himself alive. Dwight laughed, he laughed because they could’ve avoided such a fate if they simply let him through. Dwight heard the cracking of Terry’s skull, the tearing of Terry flesh was visible. Blood was gushing out like the juices of a fruit when they’re being pried apart. The man gave out on final scream before Dwight split his head in two, the contents that reside inside Terry’s head all fell out. Dwight’s clothes were stained in his blood, he grew a sinister smile and started to approach the others.

“ **Ok, Dwight. We did enough, it was only the big guy that was giving us problems.** ”

“ **You’re right, enjoyed the broken legs, “elite” guardsmen.** ”

“Then we came here, crushed the party and here we are now. Anyways, it looks like the event is closing up.”

“Seem so, I better go and help the other servants.”

“I better make sure Seth is alive, honestly I wish he just had a stroke at this point. It was nice meeting you two.”

“Same here, David never said his mother was a cutie.” Katherine blushed at Nea’s gesture, Albert and Yui looked at each other and laughed. The event wrapped up and the guests were leaving the manor. None of the company’s daughters were chosen for a dance, meaning none of the companies will be merging with the Kings. Dwight and David remained in the garden, sitting on one of the stone benches. Dwight holding a plate of leftover food he took before the servants pulled it inside.

“Thanks for comin’, I was really stressed out.”

“No need, plus the food here is fucking delicous!”

“That’s Albert for ye.”

“Hmmm?” Dwight saw a book in David’s hands.

“What’s that book about and when did you get it??”

“Oh, I got when I went to the bathroom, but it’s our family tree. Dates all the way back to the 15th ‘undred, the date when the King family started, though one thin’ sticks out…”

“Which is?” David moved closer and showed Dwight many pages with previous King families.

“Each King had offsprin’s, some by blood and others by adoptions. Ye see those lines that block out a King’s name?”

“Yeah.”

“Those King’s left the family, they chose a different life, a life they wanted to live by. One with ‘ardship and freedom, not bein’ tied down to their families. We call them...the lost Kings. The King’s that got erased from our tree, never to be remembered…”

“No, I don’t like that name.”

“Why?”

“They probably called them the “lost King’s” because they didn’t want to be tied to their family, so your family didn’t think they were worthy of the King’s name. They probably dealt with similar things like you are, so they chose a different path. Um, what’s the story of the Smokey King?”

“He was a King that got adopted into the family, they were tryin’ to force their ways on him-”

“And he rejected it, he didn’t want to live like that right? What happened to him?”

“Based on his son’s book, he became a famous outlaw and saved America with his companions and his lover from ruin from the Romeros and the Yamaokas.”

“Ok, um...this King, what’s his story?”

“Just like the Smokey King, he didn’t like the way his family was tryin’ to force a lifestyle on him. He made a mistake and they found out he was gay, so he was forced out but someone offered him a job in America. Years later, he met a reporter who soon became his lover and protected him with his life. He did everythin’ for him.”

“What’s this one?”

“I...actually don’t know, i’m not sure if he’s even a King. There’s no lines connected to anyone, so no one knows what this person is. There is a famous eastern fairy tale of a priest and his best friend that was his guardian with the surname of King. They traveled to many places to stop a curse, they did but it cost their lives.”

“See, they chose a different path and still succeeded. They weren’t “lost”, if anything, let's call them “the true Kings”, the ones who did what they want.”

“That’s a wonderful name for them.” Katherine said, she came over to them after checking on Seth.

“Dwight, can you give us a moment?”

“It’s actually time for me to head back. Again, sorry for crushing the party.”

“As long David has a smile on his face then I don’t care who crushes the party.” Dwight gave her a formal bow and waved them goodbye.

“You know, David. There was something my great great great grandfather told me-”

“The one who died way before I was born?”

“Yes, Thomas Mclyn. I thought his crazy story wasn’t true, that he was trying to entertain me. Then I remembered, he talked about the Yamaokas.”

“The family that held good portions of the East?”

“Yes, he told them about them. I thought about it, he mentioned things that weren’t in the records. I wondered if he was actually telling the truth. Point is, he told something about the Kings.”

“What did he say?”

“The true Kings were never alone, they had someone with them. Funny, they all had the same name, they always brought a smile to their King.”

“What were their names?”

“He never told me, but you seem to be like them.”

“Really?”

“A King follows their family, but a true King lives their life. Now go freshen up, we both got a rude awakening tomorrow.”

“Ok, night mum.” David went to the manor well Katherine remained at the stone nech, she thought back to what Thomas said.

“ **Grandpa, why are you telling me this?** ”

“ **Because you’re the only one who was willing to listen to an old man’s tale**.”

“Hmmmmm, grandpa, what do you mean?”

“ **Every King that left their family always ended up with a lover, each lover they had the same name**.”

“ **But you said you knew many Kings**.”

“ **That’s cause grandpa saw many versions of them, the library helped me**.”

“ **Oh grandpa, you're so funny with the library jokes. So...what was the lover’s name**?”

“ **The lover’s name were-** ”

“(Dwight Fairfield…thank goodness David found him, I'm sure he’ll keep him safe.)”

“Lost in thoughts are we?” Albert asked, handing her a cup of tea and taking a seat next to her.

“Yeah, I was remembering what Thomas said…”

“I remember, the King’s story. They all had a lover that shared the same name, Dwight Fairfield. Do you think-”

“Yeah, I do. Honestly, I'm starting to think maybe he wasn’t crazy.”

“Katherine, what did Thomas do?”

“From what I heard, he was a masked vigilante. He told me he used some magical library to travel all over the world and different versions of worlds, taking down oddities and stopping crimes like corrupt people and such.”

“The more I hear it the more it sounds unbelievable, clearly if such a library or event existed he could have taken photos for proof.” They both laughed, Albert was right. If such a thing happened, wouldn’t there be evidence? Truth is, there were. Thomas only showed her when she was little, photos of him, his fathers, the library and places in other countries. Those photos always lingered in the back of her mind, maybe the world wasn’t as black and white as it present itself. She put her thoughts aside as she heard a furious scream from inside the manor, she rushed inside along with Albert. Seth was heated, not only that the event was crushed, David didn’t choose a spouse. He gave him one job and he ruined it, he knew he couldn’t trust his son with that type of responsibility. He reached David’s room as Katherine and Albert came in behind him.

“YOU UNGRATEFUL SHIT!” He shouted at David, taking his keyboard and smacking it over David’s head. David fell, his legs tremble, fear riddled his eyes as his throat closed up from his father’s gaze.

“ONE JOB, ONE FUCKING JOB, DAVID! WHO IS THAT MAN, TELL ME!”

“*Whimper*” Seth had no time for silence, he punched David this time. The shaken boy fell, holding his now red cheek, his mom had enough. She tried to stop him, but Seth gave her a punch too, knocking her near David.

“WE ARE GOING TO MEET WITH THOSE WOMEN AND YOU ARE CHOOSING ONE! Great, now the other companies will mock us, business will slow and- no, I can fix this, I can get this in order.” he told himself, David raised up and helped his mother up. His head was down again, back to being the obedient son. No, something told him not to. David's body was getting hot, he was in control of his life, not his father. David took a quick glance at his window, he saw Dwight. He didn’t leave, but all he’s doing was watching. He gave David a small nod, he gave one back.

“No…” David said under his breath. The air stood still, his mother and Albert eyes widened as Seth slowly turned around.

“What...did you say?”

“I said...NO! I don’t want to meet any of those women!”

“Why you UNGRA-”

“GET OFF OF ME!” David pushed his father away, Seth crashed into his book shelf. David body was in heat, he remembered what Dwight said. The other Kings weren’t lost, they just found the path they loved, the one they chose to walk one. Not the one predestined to them, the one made for his family and it was time for David to walk on his own.

“My life...isn’t for ye to dictate, so go a’ead and try! Along I have the ones that care for me...then I can stand up to ye. So if ye don’t like it...THEN GET THE HELL OUT OF MY ROOM!” Seth was filled with rage, he got up and pushed Albert out of his way. David went back to the window, Dwight gave him a smile before driving off, David’s phone vibrated and saw a message from Dwight.

“I told you, you’re a true King, proud of you.” it said, David smiled but fell to his knees. His body was light, he stood up to Seth and showed him he isn’t someone he could push around.

“Im sorry mum-”

“Sorry for what? If anything, be proud of yourself! You did something that won’t be forgotten, David.”

“She’s right, you standing up to him and defy his words shows that you’re growing. Seth never had power over you, remember that.” Albert continued, his mother kissed his cheek before her and Albert left. After that night, the manor changed. It’s been about a month and a half, summer was nearly over as the cold nights were coming back. But each day, David defied his father more and more. David still kept up with his studies and such, but whenever something life impacting happens with Seth, he denies it. David would push his father away, sometimes it works but sometimes not. When it doesn’t, David is normally walking back to his room with bruises over his body and blood over his clothes. It wasn’t as bad as the beaten he received years ago, but it was enough to bring him to tears. In the end, it wasn’t enough. David still went against him, he’ll sometimes skip his studies and go into town to see Dwight. During the passing time, the two’s bond grew deeper and so did David’s feelings towards him. His admiration turned into affection, he achieved Dwight being his first friend, but now he wants him as his first lover. Dwight wasn’t obvious, he knew David sees him differently. He honestly didn’t mind it, he was starting to feel the same way. Whenever he comes back bloody and beaten from his jobs, he notices that David’s panicness turned into tears. David’s emotional pain was coming from Dwight physical pain, David hated it. He hates seeing him like this, especially when it’s about him. Countless times Seth sent men after Dwight, but none ever came back to report in. David cries every time it happened but Dwight didn’t care, anything that keeps him from David was just another corpse being sent to the graveyard. Seth was running out of ideas, he needed control over David and quickly. He rubbed his head in frustration then he remembered, David himself wasn’t strong, it's the people around him. If he takes away the source, then he’ll be weak once more. Seth grabbed his phone and made a call. Late August hit, it was a stormy night for the duo. David wanted to learn a little more of the gay world and how they really run, so Dwight took him to his place and popped in a porn video. David’s eyes widened, sweat beaded down from his head to the rims of his turtleneck. His skin was red, he pulled his hands over his eyes but left the fingers open.

“W-W-W-WHAT ARE THEY DOIN’!?”

“Um...having sex.”

“B-B-BUT HE’S P-PUTTIN’ HIS TONGUE ON HIS-”

“Yeah genius, some guys like doing that. I do myself.”

“I-IS IT EVEN CLEAN!?”

“OF COURSE IT’S CLEAN, JACKASS. It’s fucking disgusting if it ain’t, no one likes a dirty ass!”

“AAAHHHHH, H-HE’S STICKIN’ IT IN HIS REAR-END!”

“Well where else would it go?”

“D-DOESN’T IT ‘URT!?”

“Ok, we’re done. The rest you’re going to learn from experience when that time comes.”

“Ok...sorry for my shoutin’.”

“It’s fine, anyways, how you feeling?”

“Im ok, bruise still ‘urts but i’m still up!”

“You really got stronger over time, nice job, Turtleneck.” Dwight patted David’s head, David blushed with affection.

“Ok, lift up your shirt.”

“W-WHY!?”

“So I can check on your bruises?”

“D-do y-ye ‘ave to?”

“Why the fuck not, what’s wrong with you?”

“N-nothin’, one second.” David lifted up his shirt, Dwight inspected his body. Despite the bruises, he noticed his muscles were starting to soften a bit but still can pack a punch. Dwight took some ointment and rubbed it on David’s body, but he felt odd. He should be used to this, so why does it feel different, why does it feel good? Not the ointment, Dwight just touching him. His pants were getting tighter, something was expanding in his pants.

“Dwight, I-I need to use the bathroom!”

“Uh...then go, you don’t need to ask me, I'll start on dinner.” David pulled down his shirt and rushed to the bathroom, he locked the door, leaned against it and unbuckled his pants. He pulled his pants down and exposed his throbbing erection that was leaking precum, why? Why is he like this? Then he thought of Dwight, his fit body, his battle scars. He remembers him bloody, it turned him on. Dwight defeated his enemies, showing him kindness, just him being next to him. David’s hand gripped his cock and he began to stroke it, images of Dwight flooded his mind. He drooled, he was red, he was breathing heavily. He wanted to see, he wanted to see all of him. He couldn’t control him, he released all over the sink. David looked at himself, he really does love Dwight, but he’ll never tell him. David pulled up his pants and headed out, but the first thing he saw was Dwight throwing his remote straight to the TV. David saw some people on the screen before it cut off, where did he see them? He eventually remembered, the face-down photo. Dwight was filled with rage, but this didn’t tap into David’s hidden kink. This was actual rage, seeing those people made him lose it. Dwight turned to see David, he was frightened. Dwight stopped and sat on his couch, David received a call from his father. His face turned sour but he answered anyway.

“David, I was hoping you picked up.”

“Father? Are ye ok?”

“Yes, sorry to disturb you. I have some business coming up and I need you here, take your time.” Seth hung up, this is odd. His father was calm, how could he calm when David did nothing but defy him constantly.

“Hey Dwight...i’m gonna go.”

“W-why?”

“Ye...seem angry, so I want to give ye yer space.”

“Turtleneck, you don’t-”

“It’s fine, Dwight. We’ll just meet up tomorrow like we planned.”

“...ok, be safe, alright?”

“I will!” David left the apartment and biked to his home, he soon made it back to his manor, but something unfortunate happened. When he got to the front of the manor, he saw his mother being forced into a vehicle.

“M-mum!?”

“David, ge-”

“Nice to see you here, son.”

“What is this!?”

“Well, the meeting is actually an arranged marriage coming up.”

“I told ye that I-”

“Ssssshhh, we can talk after she leaves.”

“What…?”

“Sir please, you can’t just force such an unexpected event so suddenly. David needs to think for himself before you do something like this, not to mention that Katherine will be by herself!”

“Oh, Albert...when did I say she was the only one going?” he asked with a crooked smile.

“What?”

“Take him too!” the men in suit took Alberts arms and forced him inside as well, David's body started to shake. David ran to the window only to see his mother and Albert with worried expressions on their face, the men pushed David away as his father stood beside them.

“They’ll be sent away until the marriage event ends, until then, you’ll be staying in the manor.”

“No-”

“DON’T YOU TALK BACK TO ME!” he shouted, punching David in the face. He got back up but Seth beat him back down. The men drove off, taking away Albert and his mother.

“The wedding is in a week, starting now we’ll go over every etiquette there is. If there is even the slightest mistake, you will be punished. I'll be watching every... step...of the way. You were never strong, David. You were just a toy, once your batteries were taken away, you were nothing but a useless object. You don’t control what you can do, I do.” Seth gripped David's face and pulled him forward, David's fear came back. Dark clouds filled the sky, it poured rain over the two. Seth bashes David, each fist matched the ferociousness of the thunder clapping in the sky. He raised one more fist in the air, David crawled back and curdled himself, Seth gained control again.

“And don’t think about calling your friend, you have no signal here. You can’t reach him and he can’t reach you. Come, we have a lot of work to do.” Once again, David was trapped in his father’s grasp. David was on a strict schedule, he was being taught things too fast and he made too many mistakes. He paid with the mistakes with more beatings, each time was worse than the last. Every night, David drags his bloody and bruised body to his room, but it’s completely ransacked. He was trash, he was filth, he was nothing. His father knew his strength came from others, so he simply took it away. Now all David is was just an empty shell, a weak King. Katherine and Albert were thrown into a home deep in the woods, they were thrown in the basement with a reinforced door. Days passed and they did nothing but sit and be patient, no, Katherine refused. She knows David will be miserable if he gets forced into a marriage, she doesn’t want him to repeat her fate. David needs her, no, David needs his knight.

“Dammit, LET US OUT!”

“No use, Katherine. The door is made of steel, they can’t hear us…”

“FUCK THAT!” She ran up to the door, constantly banging on the door to let them go.

“LET. US. OUT! NOW, NOOOWWW DAMMIT! *Sniffle* please...I need to help David.”

“Katherine…”

“I need to get to David, I-I just have to!”

“Sssshh!” Albert closed his eyes and listened, though the door was made of steel, he can slightly hear people through the stone floor.

“Ok, the coast is clear.” Albert untied the ribbon holding his hair, he took out a lock pick he hid underneath it. He went to the door and started to pick the lock of the door.

“Albert?”

“You want to save David, but let’s be honest, you want Dwight’s help.”

“...”

“Then we need to get out now, your will is mine and I just want to help David as much as you do. I...won’t make the same mistake twice with him.”

“Albert, when did you learn to pick locks?”

“...remember when we talked about Thomas? Well, maybe not everything he said was a crazy tale. My family were known thieves, everyone knew how to steal without someone noticing. My great grandfather told me stories about how he traveled the world with the son of the Smokey King at a young age. So...maybe Thomas wasn’t crazy...ish, oh! It unlocked.” The door slowly opened, they peaked their heads out to see that the guards were asleep. They took this chance and headed outside, but they soon saw that there were no cars for them to take.

“Albert…”

“It’s ok, I believe we have been inside for about four days. Judging from the forest, we’re not too far from the city...by car at least.”

“That only gives us three days to reach Dwight…”

“If we take no breaks and rush through, we should make it at least two days. Come on!” The two tugged their way through the forest, hoping to reach the city in time before the wedding. Dwight was worried, it almost been a week since David talked to him. What happened, is he in trouble? He tried circling around the manor, but he got nothing. He sits on his couch with Nea, this is the first time he sweat with worry about someone.

“Calm down, Dwight. I’m sure it’s nothing, if only Yui was here to see this. Too bad she had to go back to Japan.”

“...”

“Relax, if something was really happening wouldn’t he call you by now?”

“Well...yeah, but-”

“DWIGHT, PLEASE OPEN UP!”

“Wait, don’t bang on my door so hard ot it- ...it’ll break and open up…” Katherine and Albert fumbly walked inside but collapsed, they were completely exhausted from walking nonstop. Their clothes were dirty, twigs were stuck in their hair and they were starving and dehydrated

“Are you two-”

“Dwight, please! Help my son, help David!”

“W-what do you mean, what’s happening to him!?”

“Seth! He figured that if he gets us separated from David, he’ll have control over him. He assigned an arranged marriage, he then had us taken away and weren’t planning to release us until it was done.” Albert explained. A vein popped on Dwight’s face, Seth was officially on Dwight’s shit list for the stunt he just pulled. Dwight put on his leather jacket, grabbed some helmets and went to the door.

“Nea, get some food and water in them. I’ll get David, Seth isn’t getting away with this!” Dwight slammed his door, went to his bike and sped to the manor. The event in the garden was sloppy, it wasn’t as nearly as gracious as the one Albert planned. The guests were displeased, such a messy display brought discomfort. The bride-to-be was uncomfortable herself, but anything to help her family fortune. The priest spoke the words that bonds the two together, David was shaking. The bride asked what was wrong but he couldn’t answer, he felt his father staring down on his neck.

“Do you take David to be your lawfully wedded husband?”

“I do.”

“And do you, David King, take this woman as your lawfully wedded wife?” David's heart stopped, and felt like time froze. This is it, nothing can stop this. He begged for someone, anyone. No, he wanted Dwight, he wanted his knight. He screamed his name one last time in his head. The guest turned their heads, a loud roar was being heard in the distance. Not too long after, a motorbike was high in the air. It was him, Dwight, his shining knight. The bike landed and slid across the ground, Dwight removed his helmet and took off a bucket from his bike handle. Seth came down, red as a bull shouting at Dwight.

“NO, NO, NO! I WILL NOT HAVE YOU STOP THE WEDDING!”

“Huh? When did I say I was planning to stop it?”

“Huh?”

“W-what?”

“Yeah, just came to the wedding to celebrate. I mean, David clearly wants this right?”

“(Dwight…)”

“W-well, if that’s the case, continue.”

“Do you, David, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife.” Once again, time froze for him. David felt his father, but he felt something else. It was warm, he was somewhat putting him at ease, Dwight.

“I…” the guests raise their brow.

“I-I…” Seth leans in, to brew more fear into David.

“I-I-I…” A bead of sweat rolled down Dwight’s face.

“(Come on, David…)”

“I...don’t.”

“What...WHAT!?”

“I...SAID NO, I DON’T WANT TO MARRY ‘ER!”

“YOU THINK YOU-” Seth stopped, he was met with a fist in his face. Not by Dwight’s, but by David’s. A soaring hot fist crossed Seth’s face, he flew to one of the tables. The guest moved out of the way.

“I FUCKIN’ DON’T, YE DON’T CONTROL ME, YE NEVER FUCKIN’ DID! YOU KNOW ANOTHER REASON WHY I DON’T WANT TO MARRY ‘ER, IT’S CAUSE I’M GAY! I DON’T LIKE WOMEN, I LIKE MEN. YOU’LL NEVER GET ME TO MARRY ONE AND IF IT WAS A MAN, I WOULDN’T MARRY HIM EITHER!” David removed his white blazer, put on the spare helmet and hopped on Dwight’s bike.

“DAAAAVVIIIDDD!” Seth roared with such hate.

“Fath- no, Seth? EAT FUCKIN’ SHIT!”

“I can help with that!” Dwight dumped what was inside the bucket, it was filled with animal feces. Dwight revved his tire and it sprayed all over Seth, turning his white formal suit into a brown mess. Dwight then drove off with David, leaving the event in shambles as Seth cursed their names into the night sky. Dwight drove them into a field a little out of the forest and to a grassy field. The clearing was perfect for the night sky that shows the brilliant moon and it’s peaceful light, the two walk out to the field and laid down. The night air cooled the heat well the gentle wind brushes the grass and tickles their faces.

“I...actually hit him, DID YE SEE THAT!?”

“Yeah, nice one. A little harder and you would have taken his head clean off!”

“Ha...I wasn’t gonna do that, I just got tired of ‘earin’ his voice. Thank ye, Dwight.”

“Don’t thank me, it was all you. I just showed up, I told you. You’re really strong, a true King.”

“...Dwight?”

“Hmmm?”

“I feel...weird.”

“What wrong-

“Ow!” David reacted due to pain, Dwight didn’t hurt him though. Dwight touched David’s arm again, David reacted by pulling it back from the pain again as well. Dwight took David’s arm, rolled up his sleeve. The coloring of his arm was odd, his skin was already pale but it looked paler. Dwight rubbed the spot, it revealed his bruises on his arm. David inspected more of David, he ended up finding more bruises and saw that he even had a black eye. This filled Dwight with rage, he wanted to go back and give Seth a beating for a lifetime. No, Dwight wanted to do more,, he wanted him dead. He wants his brain’s splattered, hanged, tongue ripped out, anything that’ll give that man the most agonizing pain. Dwight got up but David pulled him down.

“It’s fine-”

“No it’-”

“IT IS! Please, we ‘ave already done enough to him. He’ll think again this time!”

“...I just don’t like seeing you like this…”

“It’s fine, I stood up to him, mum and Albert will be home soon.”

“Actually, they broke out and came to me. If it weren’t for them, I wouldn’t know about the wedding. You really have two good people watching you…”

“Dwight?”

“Nothing, just not trying to think about my parents…”

“...Dwight? What…’appened to yer family?”

“I killed them.” a gust of wind blew once his sentence was finished.

“What!?”

“My life was hard, David. My parents' marriage was failing, they thought having me would fix it...they were wrong. Years passed by, I was the blame for everything. Their marriage, why they’re poor, why there is no food, everything. School wasn’t any help, I was small, I was frail and scared. People at school saw this and abused me, they punched, kicked, tore my clothes. School was hell, my home was hell, nowhere was safe. My only saving grace was a friend I made, Claudette Morel. She cared for me as much as she could...too bad she moved during my senior year. That was also the year where everything went to shit, I got outed.”

“Outed?”

“Getting outed means someone told others that you were gay, the school kids spread it, it even reached my home. I reached my door and I tell you this, I didn’t want to open it. It started to rain, adding to my streak of bad luck. I went inside and the lights were off, all except the living room. I walked inside to see both of my parents, they were in disbelief. They looked at me, eyes filled with disgust. They wanted me dead, they wanted me gone. My dad got up and started to yell at me, so did my mom. They didn’t even let me say anything, next thing that happened was them putting their hands on me. I was already in pain from school, now I was in more pain from my own family. My dad picked me up and threw me out the house. “ **We don’t need a faggot in our home!** ” he said then proceed to shut the door. I cried, I had no one, not even a family. I stopped going to school all together, sad to hear that I didn’t finish high school. Soon after, I walked into the city with nothing but the shirt on my back, I went too far and got lost. I ended up in bad parts, the underworld. Two guys tried to come after me, they chased and cornered me. I thought I was finished, it was all over. I...had enough, I was tired out getting overwhelmed, feeling weak, being abused. I didn’t want to die and nor will I die to some hobo looking fuckers! I fought them back, I used my fist but it wasn’t enough, I was too small. So I just took a rock and smashed it over their head, then did it to the other. The fight...was fun, it was thrilling! Not the killing, but the fight to stay alive. For the time being, I trained my body and went to alleyway fights hosted in the underworld. Fight after fight, corpse after corpse, no one stood in my way. I earned money, I earned a new rep, I earned a new way to live but it changed me. I stood away from people, I was...ruthless, I was...angry! My presence struck fear and I thought that was good, to have people fear you. No, it wasn’t, it was lonely. I’m glad I met Yui, Nea, Claudette and even you but I was still lonely back then. One day, I got a message from someone. They held my parents hostage, the note had the address. I rushed to the part of the underworld where my parents were held, I burst inside and I saw them. They were gagged and begging for help, the person who kidnapped them held a gun to one of them. Said if I want them alive, i’ll do as he says. I laughed, I laughed louder and louder as I approached the man and snatched the gun right out of their hand.

“ **You think I give a damn if they die? Don’t make me laugh! Here, i’ll even prove it!** ” I saw my parents' eyes, they didn’t want to die. Too bad for them, I didn’t want to be the blame for their misfortune but they did it. Years of abuse left me no sympathy for them, I smiled at them to make it the last thing they saw, their smiling son killing them with no mercy. I shot them, I didn’t shed a single tear, I spit on them like the bastards they were. A door opened, it was some big shot in the underworld. He offered a job for me, I smiled and happily accepted it.”

“...”

“Shitty story, I know…”

“No, I...like it. Ye...fought back, ye stood up for yerself. Yer...pretty fuckin’ amazin’.”

“O-oh...well, you’re fucking amazing yourself, Turtleneck.” Dwight looked back into the sky, David looked down and saw his hand. He quickly looked at Dwight and saw he wasn’t looking, David slowly reached for his hand, but he failed. He pulled it back, he didn't have the courage to go with it.

“*Sigh* gimme that!” Dwight snatched David’s hand and locked it in his.

“If you weren’t going to make the first move, then i’ll do it.”

“W-W-W-WHAT!?”

“I knew you had a thing for me, I was trying to let you pull the first move but you kept bailing.”

“H-HOW LONG!?”

“Hmmmm, since early July.”

“Was I that obvious?”

“Yes, the biggest thing that gave it away was finding your jizz on my bathroom sink.”

“...sorry, I should have cleaned it up…”

“Don’t worry about it.”

“Anyways, is...that’s why you broke the TV and the picture is smacked?”

“Yeah, the news showed them in the unsolved mysterious sections. The picture was given to me by an old family friend, I punched it and faced it down. But speaking of being down…” Dwight slowly laid David down as he climbed on top of him, David turned redder than any other time. Dwight laughs as he leans close, he swore he saw steam coming out of David’s ears. He told the sweating red man to close his eyes, he did and he felt something on his lips. His body reacted for him and went for the kiss. A kiss David been dreaming of, something he only thought he’ll see in movies or read in a book, never in real life. His tongue dances with Dwight as the heat their body made conquered the cold night.

“So, how was it?”

“S-so fuckin’ a-amazin’, I want to- ow, ow, ow.”

“Slow down, you’re still bruised. Come on, Nea already took ya mom and Albert back home already. Tomorrow, I’ll properly patch you up and do something else other than crashing a wedding, deal?”

“Deal!” Dwight helped David up and took him to the bike, it didn’t take them long to reach the manor. They reached the gates and saw Albert, he told them he just got back and was waiting for David.

“I’m glad my clothes could fit both you and Katherine.”

“It’s a bit tight, but overall useful. I hope you don’t mind.”

“Not at all, where is Katherine?”

“She’s already inside waiting.”

“Then i’ll leave everything to you, but first.” Dwight pulled David down for another kiss before driving off, Albert couldn’t help but raise a brow.

“W-what!?”

“Oh nothing, I see you enjoyed your boyfriend-”

“SSSSHHHHH, SHUT UP, SHUT UP!” Albert laughs at David being flustered, they walked but to the manor but stopped. A loud scream was heard throughout the manor, it sounded like Katherine. They rushed to the scream until they heard it again, it was coming from Seth’s office. They burst through the door to a gruesome sight, the door shut behind them. Katherine’s body was laying on the floor, her blood painting the floor a crimson color. Seth hovered over her dead body, holding a knife with her blood oozing down.

“MUM!” David rushed over to his mother’s body.

“MUM, MUUUUUM!” He screamed but she didn’t answer, just her blood staining his white clothing. Seth gave David a kick to his torso, the bruises made the pain unbearable. Albert had enough and chose to intervene.

“I had enough, Seth! I WON’T...let?” Seth walked over to his desk, he opened the drawer and looked at Albert. Albert froze before they heard it, a gunshot. Seth shot Albert in his thigh, why, why is this happening to them!?

“I told you, David. You were only strong cause you had people to hold you up. I tried to be civil and simply separated them from you, but they didn’t sit still and escape. So, if I can’t temporarily separate THEM, then I'll do it...permanently!” Seth raised the gun and pointed it at Albert, he shot him again in the same thigh. Albert gripped it, trying to stop the flow of blood gushing out. Seth pointed to his head this time, David rushed over and held his father down. He couldn’t lose Albert just after losing his mom.

“NO, PLEASE! NOT ALBERT, DON’T KILL HIM!”

“AND WHY NOT!?”

“Please father...not him-”

“What did you call me?”

“F-father…?”

“No, you're not my son, not a King, YOU’RE A DOG. YOU CALL ME MASTER!”

“*Whimpers*”

“SAY IT OR HE DIES!” Seth demanded.

“Master...master please, don’t kill him.” Seth steps on David’s head, making him know his place.

“Hmph, like the pathetic dog you are. To even think I called you my son, get out of my sight! Albert will be escorted by the other servants.” Another servant came inside as soon as Seth snapped his fingers.

“Make sure to watch Albert and David room, if they leave, kill them. (Actually, once David’s in his room, finish Albert off!)”

“Yes sir.” David left the office and returned to his ransacked room, the only thing that remained intact was his bed and his bookshelf. He sat down and balled his eyes out, what can he do? He forgot about him having no way of contacting Dwight, he’s alone. Albert can’t help him, his mother is dead, he had nothing. He cried even louder, he was lost on his own. He begged for something, anything to help. He didn’t care what it was, as long it gets him out. His prayer may have been answered, a book fell off his bookshelf. He went over and picked it up. it didn’t have a title and all the pages were blank. He remembered this book, his mom gave it to him. She told them that Thomas passed this on to her, hoping it’ll be useful for her but it wasn’t. He put it back on his shelf and sat back down, he rubbed his eyes but he heard the book fall again. He went over and put it back on the shelf, he turned around and heard it fall once more. David stared at it, he opened his window and threw it out instead. He sat back down on his bed, something dropped on his bed, the book. Now David was scared, he reached for it but he stopped. He has to think of something before it’s too late.

“Open us.”

“W-who?”

“Open us, David.” the voice spoke again.

“W-why, why... would I do that?”

“You asked for help!”

“So let us help you, open us.” the voices said, David was even scared now. He picked up the book and went to his window again. He was ready to throw the book again, but he didn’t. He sat down and looked at the book. A title was on it now, “True Kings” was written across. David opened it and saw the title of the chapter and pictures telling a story, David flipped through the pages until he reached the end of the chapter. The end of the chapter told the King’s name, David King. He took in a sudden gasp, he quickly flipped to the next chapter. He sped through it and the chapter ended with the same name, David King. These were the stories of the King’s that left the family, but seeing their story didn’t help, it discouraged him. He wasn’t like them, living the life they want, fighting danger and such. He shut the book and threw it, what help did that book provided, the voices lied to him? No, there were no voices he told himself, he must have made them up himself. The book flipped over and opened itself, the pages flop rapidly as blinding light started to consume him. David shielded his eyes with his arms, he removed them and saw nothing back white. He wanted to panic, but he just fell. No point screaming, no point complaining, only thing he could do is cry. His eyes turned red with tears streaming down his face again.

“Hey mate, hold still.” a voice told him. It was odd, the voice sounded like him. A rag with a snitched rose on it was used to dry his tears by a man.

“There, all better. You ok?” The man asked, David looked up and engulfed in disbelief, it was him. From the same hairstyle and accent, to the scar on his left eyebrow. But the most unique thing of the man was his prosthetic arm.

“Y-yer...me?”

“Yeah...kinda. I’m you but from a different...world.”

“I don’t get it…”

“I don’t really either, we’re the same, but we’re also not the same...ish?”

“Ok, let me take over before you confuse the poor man.” Another David came to them, he was older than both of them. His hair was tied in a loose ponytail tied with a ribbon with the bangs covered his left eye, David took a closer look and saw that the eye was blind. His clothing seemed older than his and the other David.

“David...King?”

“Well, that’s the name I accepted, I don’t know what’s my real name.”

“Are...you from another world?”

“Nope, I’m from your world...maybe timeline would be the more accurate time. You heard of me, the Smokey King.”

“WHAT!? THE SMOKEY KING!?”

“The one and only.”

“Um...who?”

“Get out of here, I was taking control over this anyways.”

“Jeez, what makes you so bossy and tell me what t-”

“Excuse me...I don’t get what’s happening…”

“Yeah, me either!” another voice shouted, another David came out of thin air. He wore an open blue happi, a fundoshi, wooden clogs and a straw headband around his head.

“I understand the many possibilities of alternate versions of ourselves, but the timeline and shit is kinda fucking up my head.”

“Oh great...it’s the naked one.”

“Who...are you?”

“Haha, I’m you...ish. Your world spoke of me, I was a guardian.”

“Wait...the tale that was told of the east, the one of the priest and his guardian-”

“Hey ponytail, what’s that about me being naked!?”

“That’s because you!” the David with the prosthetic threw at him.

“I don’t want to hear it from you, copying my tattoos and such.”

“At least I have sense to put some clothes on-”

“YOU TWO! *Sigh* go back and wait till it’s your time to help.” The others huffed before fading about, the Smokey King sat down and David sat next to him.

“Sorry about that, confusing huh?”

“Very...but why is this happenin’?”

“Because you asked for help, we felt it, the death of your mother.”

“...I’m sorry *whimper*”

“It wasn’t your fault!”

“YES IT WAS! If I just did what father said, if wasn’t born as a fuck up the-”

“Hold on, listen to me. Your mother did everything she could to make your life easier, she knew she couldn’t do much. Did it bother her? No, she loved you.”

“No...NO, IF I WAS STRONGER, SMARTER...if I was like all of you-”

“*Sigh* I was afraid of you saying that, one sec.” The Smokey King snapped his fingers, the white void turned into grasslands with crayon walls in the distance.

“What happened…?”

“We’re in the past, this is where my story started. Watch my story, see where I came from.” David shut his mouth and watched, it was like a movie being filmed live. He saw his past, his pain, his loss. He saw his struggles, he saw the Smokey King’s story. David felt something, though the situations were different, he fought against his family and lived his life. The Smokey King snapped his fingers, they were now somewhere else. It was a city, it was more modern than the last place they were at. The David from before came back, it was his story.

“This is my story, painful but simple. I left my family and became a debt collector, I came to America and that’s where it all went everywhere. That’s when I felt pain, emotional pain. I couldn’t take it, so I isolated myself from others. In the end, I kept being drawn to people...and my loss continues. Five years later, I met someone. He was frail but kind, he was determined, he was...light. He stuck by me, he cared for me...he wouldn’t let me go when I asked. Honestly, i’m glad he didn’t. We went through a lot, and I haven’t regretted a single moment. Sorry that I didn’t give a good summary, but the images already told you.” That David faded away and another one came, he looked like a mechanic.

“I know you, you were the King that became a mechanic…”

“Yes, unlike you guys, I was forced out from my stupidity. Don’t get me wrong, they tried to make me do things myself, but I fought back. Anyways, I made a mistake. They found out I liked men, so they threw me out, but I was offered an opportunity. Many years later, I met a reporter. He followed wherever there was a story, he had a strong sense of adventure. I didn’t like him at first, but I was drawn to him. I helped him...a lot, our friendship was rough...but I stuck with him in the end. Unfortunately, many misfortune fell on him, it was tearing him apart. I hated seeing him sad, I hated seeing him stressed, all of it! So I protected him, I made sure everything was fine for him, if anything tried him, I took care of it. I loved him, with all my heart. He healed something in my body that I never thought would be healed...again.” The images stopped as the David faded, the images showed a small village now. The David who was mostly naked came and told his story.

“I never knew my origin, I just suddenly realized that I was there. I saw a boy, he was crying because he was being bullied. I helped him, we both were treated horribly. An old man came by and took care of us, so really it was us three. We were...everything to each other and honestly, that was enough. Many years later, a curse fell on our home. So we set out trying to get rid of it, we encountered many hardships...and trust issues. Despite it all, we got through it all. We came from being weak, but we became stronger over time-”

“I don’t get it...I DON’T IT!”

“...”

“Ye all grew...I didn’t. Yeah, I fought back, but I got pushed back down…”

“*Deep inhale* David. OPEN YOUR FUCKING EARS!” He shouted, the other David’s came back and stood in front of him.

“You think we didn’t get pushed down, you think nothing came to stop us!? My lover got possessed, my son and friends were constantly in the hands of death!”

“My friends were in danger too, time wasn’t on my side, we...lost some people dear and it put a stop on us.”

“People were after my lover, wanting to make sure he suffers. They got to him, they did the unspeakable to him, they damaged him!”

“I hid something important and it damaged the trust I formed with people, it led to lies and fights…” David looked down, he shouldn’t be saying anything of that. He felt ashamed, but the hands of the others patted him. None of them were upset, they’re just worried that he wasn’t catching on to what they’re getting at.

“Don’t you see, David? We all were weak, but we grew in our own way. Just because you didn’t go on some grand adventure makes your experience any less than ours.”

“...really?”

“Of course, slugging your dad after years of abuse? Definitely strong in my book.” The david with the fake arm told him. The smokey King rested his hand on David’s chest and smiled.

“Your heart is strong, never doubt your strength. It’s not your body, but your will. We can’t make you do anything, we can only encourage you. Whatever you do is completely up to you, you’re free to sit still and do what Seth says...or deny him and go your own way.” David looked down, he soon looked back up and smiled at them all.

“Ha, there’s that smile we been itching to see.”

“Yeah, I thi-”

“Hey, naked one. You have like super powers, right? You ever shot lasers out your eyes?” the prosthetic on asked.

“Once, nearly went blind...then never did it again cause my priest shocked me with lighting…”

“Um…”

“Hey, having powers is still great!”

“Not as great as the Smokey King, this man did shit with no real powers.”

“Haha, guys, i’m not that amazing.”

“Um...guys?”

“Bullshit, you did all that shit, felt like I was watching a movie!”

“Hey, three idiots!” The mechanic shouted, they turned to see David was depressed that he couldn’t do anything like them.

“Point is, you’re strong, ok?”

“Pfft, I could easily said that.”

“What’s that supposed mean?” he asked the mechanic.

“I’m just saying that even a monkey can say that.”

“Ooooooooooh, he’s dissing you man.”

“I think you huffed too much carbon in your shop, must be killing your brain cells. Like you had any to begin with considering your history.”

“Ooooooooh, damn man. He came for the throat!” The Smokey King and the mechanic bashed heads with each other, the heat they gave off made the rest fan themselves.

“I think your ponytail is gripping your head too much, not letting you think properly!”

“Really, your breath reeks, no wonder I see you spilling out bullshit!”

“U-um shouldn’t we stop them!?”

“No way, FIGHT, FIGHT, FIGHT!” The other David’s instigated the fight well the other David’s were really to go at it with each other.

“I DON’T WANT TO HEAR SHIT FROM A GUY WHO COULDN’T KEEP ONE GUY SAFE!”

“REALLY!? LAST TIME I CHECKED, DIDN’T YOU ALMOST GOT ALL YOUR FRIENDS AND YOUR SON KILLED IN A MINE!?”

“WILL YOU TWO STOP IT!?” David intervend and pushed them apart, he never knew that he would have seen his past selves get in a fight.

“Dusty eye bastard!”

“Motormouth! Anyways, it seems you have your answer?”

“Yes, thank you, all of you but I have this question. If the Smokey King and the Mechanic are dead, what makes you two?”

“Well...I was sleeping, you?”

“I was taking a shit and passed out, haha!” the rest sighed from the barbaric response.

“One last thing, all our names are David King. You all have lovers that looked the same...is their name-”

“Yes, and yours is out waiting for you.” David smiled was filled with hope, the whtie void blinded David once more. He opened his eyes and he saw that he was back in his room, he saw that the book was in his lap. He picked it up and opened the pages.

“You can do it, you’re a true King, David.” it said, he closed the book and got up. His eyes were filled with determination, his father doesn’t own him. David is his own person, only he can control his life. He put the book back on the shelf and went to his door, he stopped and turned to look at it again. It was gone, the book vanished and there wasn’t an empty space on the shelf either. He thanked all of them again and went out his door. David played smart, he kept a good eye out for passing servants. He ventured all over, but he couldn’t make his way to the door. His father was smart, he positioned the servants to where he couldn’t escape. David remembered what Seth told them, to kill him if he gets caught. David leaned against a corner, he saw a servant coming his way. He tried to move but a pair of hands covered his mouth and pulled him inside. Whoever it was, let him go. The room was dark but he made out the image in front of him, Albert.

“Al-”

“Sssshhh, follow me!” Albert opened a hatch, they climbed down and entered a room. He turned on some dim lights and went into a reinforced door with a passcode on it. Albert put the code in and they heard the door unlocked.

“Take this bike and get to Dwight.”

“Albert...what is this?”

“It’s a hidden passage that only me and your father knows, it’s an emergency exit that requires a code. There was no way of us escaping through normal means, so this was my only option. I didn’t account for you trying to escape as well, it made it a little easier. Hurry!”

“Albert, come with me, Dwight can ‘elp both of us!”

“I’m...sorry David, I can’t…”

“W-why, why can-” David touched his but his hands felt wet, soon his hands were a crimson color. He looked down and saw puddles of blood on the floor, Albert was bleeding heavily and wasn’t going to live. Albert coughed, blood spat out his mouth. He leaned against the wall and slid down.

“No...god no. NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NOOOOOOOOO! AAALLLLLLBBBEERRTTT...don’t leave me...please…”

“D-David, do you remember...what your...father did to the last person who was...gay?”

“S-someone was killed...right?”

“Yes...he was my son.”

“I *sniffle* didn’t know ye ‘ad one.”

“That’s…*coughs* cause your father isolated you so much. He...was 16, your mother was *coughs* kind enough to keep him in private school. H-he was...beautiful, if only he was still here. One day...he came to me *coughs* and my wife, he told us how he felt but we still loved him. A...servant overheard us and told Seth, that’s *coughs* where it started. He made me and my wife watch him mercilessly beat m-my son, he was calling my name. I wanted to save him, I *coughs* wanted it to stop, but we were held down. Shortly after...my son died, the servants collected his body and buried him. Seth dismissed us afterwards, I tried to sleep it off...but all I had were nightmares. When I woke up, my wife...was gone, I didn’t blame her for leaving. I...was lost, but then I saw you. You...were nothing *coughs* like him, you were the best *coughs* thing that came out of this hell hole. David...in a way, I saw you as my son. If...there was...a chance to serve you...again… i’ll be glad...to...take...it…”

“Albert?”

“...”

“ALBERT!?”

"..."

“ALBERT, GET UP! GET THE FUCK UP RIGHT NOW! Please…” Albert was gone, his body only oozed the blood onto the floor. David kept shaking him, thinking he was joking and he’s just going to wake up and trick him, but this wasn’t a joke. David stared at his hands, two people he loved with all his heart died not too far from each other. David has to get up, he can’t let Albert die for nothing. He had to get to Dwight before it was too late, he grabbed a bike that was beside the door. Albert must have planned this some time ago, he knew something like this would happen.

“DDDAAAAAAVVVVIIIDDDD!” Seth screamed throughout the manor, they know David left his room.

“DO YOU WANT TO DIE, JUST LIKE YOU’RE WORTHLESS MOTHER OR YOUR PATHETIC SERVANT!? YOU UNGRATEFUL LITTLE INSECT, YOU SHOULD BE LUCKY I DIDN’T KILL YOUR GAY ASS IN MY OFFICE! WHERE ARE YOU!?”

“(I-I need to go!)” David grabbed his bike but stopped.

“GO AHEAD AND TRY TO RUN, I CONTROL THIS CITY, YOU CAN’T HIDE FROM ME! I WILL FIND YOU AND THAT MAN, I WILL SLAUGHTER YOU BOTH WITH MY OWN HANDS!” David’s body shook, his dad was right. He will find him eventually, but as long as he's with Dwight, he'll be safe. At least he hoped so, he hopped on his bike and rode through the passageway. He reached the end and biked to the city before his father sent anyone out to look for him.

“GOT FUCKING DAMMIT!” Seth shouted, shoving everything off his desk in a fit of rage.

“Sir, you have a message from your brother-”

I DON’T GIVE A SHIT! ARURUUUGHHG, no. This is fine, this is all fine. Tell the servant were going with plan B.”

“Yes sir.”

“I will make sure that both of you suffer!” he said to himself, David will pay, Dwight will pay. Dwight got out the shower, rushing over to get David and rolling in the grass got him dirty again. He took out a notepad to think of some ideas to do with David. This is the first time he smiled for someone, someone he loves. He was never been in love, he couldn’t considering his background.

“DWWIIIGGHHHT!” was shouted behind his door, David’s. He dropped the notepad and rushed to open it, it was David. Tears were falling down on his eyes, his clothes and hands covered in blood, his bruises were darker than before. He couldn’t speak as he lunges to hug him, Dwight closed his door and hugged him back.

“David, what-”

“THEY’RE DEAD, THEY DIED BECAUSE OF ME!”

“Who!?”

“MUM AND ALBERT *sniffle* FATHER KILLED THEM!” David cried out, burying his face in Dwight’s chest. Dwight cradled him and stroke his head, their pain was different but it hurt just the same. Dwight took him to his bathroom to shower, having the blood of Albert on him would only cause more pain. Once he finished, Dwight took him in his room and bandaged him up.

“Ok, you swallowed the pain meds and you’re all wrapped up. How are you feeling?”

“A-a lot better, thank ye…”

“David….you’re shaking.”

“I-i’m s-sorry…”

“How did you get out, i’m sure your dad had people watching the exits.”

“Albert, there was a secret passage that only he and father knew. He...set up everythin’ beforehand it seemed, like he knew somethin’ like this would ‘appen.”

“So he thought ahead just in case, dammit! That was so thoughtful of him…”

“Dwight...do ye rea-”

“If your dad wants you, he’ll need to go through me! He’s not touching you anymore, I promise. Now come on, you need to rest.”

“I-in your bed!?”

“Uh yeah, we’re boyfriends afterall.” Dwight pulled David towards him, throwing his blanket over them, David laid on Dwight’s hairy chest. Dwight wrapped his arms around David, even around Dwight, he still shook in fear. He couldn’t get out what his father said, Seth will kill him. The thought alone ravaged his mind and brought nothing but anxiety inside his head.

“Hey, it’s ok.”

“I-is it…?”

“I’m not gonna let him touch you, trust me. I’m not letting the thing that brings a smile to my face die...that isn’t something I want to lose. I love you, i’ll do anything to keep you alive, For now though, go to sleep. We’ll talk more tomorrow, David.”

“...ok.”

“*Sigh* David, was there anything that Albert or your mother did to ease you down?”

“Well...when I was younger, Albert would always read a story-”

“I...don’t really any books-”

“Let me finish! When I was younger, I used to hate thunderstorms, they were really loud and I could never fall asleep. So Albert would read me a story well my mom strokes my head until I fell asleep. It was less on the story and more on my mom just comforting me, b-but i’ll stop the shaking. I wasn’t try-” Dwight just smiled and stroked David’s head some more, but instead of a story, he hummed a song he heard once. The soothing humming helped David close his eyes and calm his mind, he was able to sleep now since he stopped thinking of his father’s threat. The disastrous night faded and the dawn brought the new day, Dwight woke up before David. He slowly moved David off of him and stepped out to get more pain meds for him. He heard a knocking on his door, it was Nea. She had bits of blood on her as she flopped on the couch.

“What’s wrong?”

“Some guys came after me, the same ones you fought back then!. They thought I didn’t know how to fight, too bad for them cause I split some heads open. The hell you do this time?”

“Not me, David. His dad told him to stay put but he didn’t, he didn’t want to stay in his home anymore. His father killed his mother and Albert, but before Albert died, he did what he could to get David out.”

“His dad killed his wife and Albert!? Is he fucking insane!?”

“He’s beyond reasonable at this point…”

“Well, what are you going to- oh?”

“David?”

“S-sorry, woke up from the pain…”

“Here.” David sat next to him and grabbed the meds, but all he did was stare at the bottle.

“Dwight...what are we gonna do?”

“I thought about it before I went to sleep, we’re leaving, tonight.”

“A-are ye sure, what about yer job!?”

“I work for the underworld, it exists everywhere. I can easily get jobs and support us.”

“Yer...really do all of that?”

“Once Dwight finds someone he likes, he ain’t letting go. I better get going, those men are still looking for me and I don’t want to lead them here. Dwight, David, don’t you dare die on me!” Nea got up and left the apartment, David used the meds well Dwight went to get him some new clothes. As they do that, Seth sat in his office. It was destroyed, windows shattered and torn pages from books and paper documents scattered on the floor. A servant came inside with their baggage.

“Everything is prepared, all the servants left the building. Soon you will be the only being in the manor.”

“Thank you, no get the fuck out of my home...” The servant left the office, Seth turned his chair and stared out a broken window for hours. He just watched, he waited till night before he picked up the phone.

“Ok, sorry about the puffy jacket and sweats. That’s all I have right now in your size, too dangerous for me to go out and get actual clothes considering what Nea told me.”

“It’s fine, the cap beanie a good idea to ‘ide my big ‘ead...but are ye-”

“Yes! Now come on.” Dwight closed his door and rushed David down the steps and to his bike, he was about to start it up until a sharp white noise was heard.

“What is that?”

“That type of noise is only made when something is being broadcast.”

“This is a message for that bastard and my son. I know what you’re thinking, you’re plotting to take him away, somewhere far i’m assuming? You know as well as I do that the King family doesn't exist everywhere in America, honestly that’s fine. But you fell to realize this, I own this city. I own every store, every light, every drop of water that drops on the pavement. I can issue a hunt for your head with a snap of my fingers, I could easily get rid of you like the pathetic ant you are, or like the worthless piece of shit son I made. There’s nowhere to run, I had every road leading outside the city blocked. No boats sailing and closed down the airports, everything is locked down...except the road leading to my manor. Dwight Fairfield, if you want to escape with my son, come to my manor and kill me. Don’t worry, the authorities won’t interfere. Once I die, then all the blockades will be gone, the docks and airports will be open once more. But if you die, don’t expect David to meet you in hell any time soon!” The broadcasting stopped.

“That...was citywide, everyone ‘eard it...Dwight?”

“...if that son of bitch wants me to come to him, fine! I’ll rip his fucking head off with no mercy!”

“Dwight!?”

“Stay here, David. I’ll take care of this asshole!” Dwight pushed David off and sped to the manor, David got up but Dwight was already out of sight. David clenched his fist, it wasn’t only Dwight’s fight. Seth took two people he loved because of him and he’ll be damn if he takes a third. David went back into Dwight’s apartment and grabbed his house phone. Dwight made it to the manor, the gates were wide open, they were welcoming him inside. Dwight parked in front of the manor, but the place was destroyed. What was once a lovely manor that made anyone jaw drop was now a horrid sight for anyone eyes. Dwight opened up a compartment on his bike and pulled out a handgun, he wants this to be quick and easy. He doesn’t have any time to waste, he walked inside and the interior was much worse than the outside. The doors shut behind him as what sounded like radio came on.

“Fairfield!”

“David’s abusive, murderous father!”

“Name calling won’t get you anywhere, you really want to take my son away from me?”

“Yes, but first I need to put a bullet in your got damn head!”

“I’m on the rooftop, come get me!” the radio shut off, Dwight started walking toward the stairs but he triggered something, a trap. The stairs turned into a ramp and slid Dwight down, a trap door opened up and he almost fell through. He jumped and hung on the edge and looked down, spikes with fresh corpses of the servants still on them. He would of surely die if he went through, he pulled himself up and looked around for another way up. But all it was trap after trap, from poison gas, to bullets being shot out of walls. When did Seth had the time to plant all these, or maybe they were here all along and was just waiting to use it? He couldn’t think, Dwight was enduring implements from arrows and wounds from traps he barely escaped. To make matters worse, Dwight smelled something burning. He looked down a hallway and saw a cluster of flames bursting through the halls. Dwight opened a door and immediately slammed it shut. The manor was now on fire, but the windows were shattered so he didn’t have to worry about suffocating. The flames weakened the structure and he fell to the floor below him, he picked himself up and went to the door, but it was blocked. The flames were getting hotter in the room he was in, he’ll be burned alive if he doesn’t get out. He rammed the door over and over, but he wasn’t as big as David. Yes, he was fit, but if he was bigger then it’ll be easier. The flames were growing and his skin was starting to blister, he was about to give one more push but the door opened itself. David pushed it open, grabbed Dwight out before the flames got to him.

“David, what the-”

“This isn’t only yer fucking fight! He wants both of yes, I know he does. I can’t…’ave ye die, Dwight.”

“I was-”

“CUT THE SHIT! YE KNEW DAMN W-WELL *sniffle* YE WEREN’T MAKIN’ OUT, SO CAN I GET A FUCKIN’ THANK YOU INSTEAD OF YE YELLIN’!?” He shouted, rubbing the ash and tears out his eyes.

“...sorry, you’re right. Thank you, I...actually would have died if it wasn’t for you. You’re dad is on the roof...I can use your help.”

“Then gimme your arm, I know another way up.” Dwight gave him his arm and David helped him move around in the burning manor. David led him a different way up, he was thankful that it didn’t burn down yet.

“By the way, how did you get here?”

“I called Nea, she gave me a ride. She wanted to ‘elp but I told ‘er I wanted to ‘elp ye.” Dwight just nodded as they continued through the burning halls. They made their way to the library, a door burst open and the body guards.

“Shit!” Dwight let go of David and rushed in, the fight was a struggle for him. He was still destructive and his might was unfathomable, but his injured body slugged him down and left himself open for attacks. One of the guards took out a knife and went after Dwight from behind, he went for a kill but was met with a metal rod to his face. He killed him on impact and flung the man through a wall. Dwight turned and saw David turned ballistic on the guards men, killing some of them then coming near Dwight.

“I’M NOT LETTIN’ ANY OF YE KILL HIM, i’ll...KILL WHOEVER DARES TO TOUCH HIM!” He threatened all of them, Dwight got up and they both took down the rest of the men.

“*pants* that takes care of them...David, you...killed some of them.”

“I ‘ad too! If I sat there and did nothin’, ye would have died! If...only I did somethin’ to protect mom...and Albert…”

“Hey, if they were here now, they would be proud to see that you’re defending yourself. Co- SHIT!” The floor gave way again, but this time, it took David. He fell below and landed on some burning debris.

“DAVID!”

“I’M FINE, AROUND THE CORNER. THERE’S A ROOM WITH THE CREST, IT HAS A LADDER LEADIN’ TO THE ROOF. I’LL CATCH UP, I KNOW THE PLACE.”

“D-DON’T DIE ON ME, GOT IT!?”

“GOT IT!” David ran out the room well Dwight left the library, the fight unfortunately made him lose his glasses. Even without them, he still managed to get to the room with the crest and went up the ladder. He finally made it to the top, but where was Seth? Dwight’s checked his gun, one bullet left. He wished he didn’t have to use it against the guards from earlier, he looked around for David’s father once more.

“YOU FUCKER!” Seth shouted, kicked Dwight in his face. He then grabbed Dwight and punched him in his stomach, sending him across the room and causing him to drop his gun.

“NOTHING, NOTHING KILLED YOU!? HOW!?”

“You know me, tough to kill- ugh!”

“You think joking well in the hands of death is a smart move!?”

“How couldn’t I? I have a clown dressed nicely thinking he won when he did nothing, a golden joke if you ask me. Gotta try it myself on-FUCK!” Seth stomped on Dwight’s body, he only did this because Dwight couldn’t defend himself with his injuries. He then attacked Dwight relentlessly, punch, kick, punch, kick. Dwight couldn’t take anymore, he fell in front of Seth. Seth smiled, he went to Dwight’s gun, held it against his forehead and lifted his head up.

“You failed and David is mine, you loss, Fairfield.”

“No, I didn’t win, but nor did you!” he threw back and smiled. Seth heard footsteps, he tried to turn but he was met with David’s fist to his face. Seth fell and David jumped on his body to hold it down.

“Ye...YE! YE RUINED EVERYTHIN’!” He screamed as he plants another fist into Seth’s face.

“YE TRIED TO MOLD ME!” another fist.

“YE BROKE ME!” another.

“YE ISOLATED ME!” again and again, Seth’s face was starting to cave in.

“YE ABUSED ME, YE MANIPULATED ME, YE WANTED ME TO BE YE AND ONLY YE!” he shouted with the roaring flames. Every fist was fueled from rage, sorrow, frustration he built up over the years. Seth couldn’t take it, the pain was too much but David didn’t care. The physical and mental pain he gave him through his life was more painful than what he’s feeling.

“THIS IS FOR ALBERT’S SON! THIS IS ALBERT, THIS IS FOR MUM, AND THIS IS FOR HURTING DDWWWIIIIGGGHHHTTT!” David threw one last fist, this one sunk into Seth’s face. He retracted his fist and looked at his father. His face was now a bowl with his blood being the liquid filling it. His teeth floated on the surface with his tongue barely visible, Seth is now dead. Dark clouds came and briefly poured rain over the burning manor. Dwight limped over to David who was now crying his heart out. Finally, the man who gripped his heart and mind is finally gone, if only his mom and Albert were still there with him. Dwight held him and let him cry his heart out, letting the rain soak them and wash away the pain Seth made for David’s family.

“Come on, let’s go home.” David nodded his head and helped Dwight up, the rain stopped and the flames were quelled. All that remains is a charred building that once was a lovely manor. They made their way down and to the front of the manor, but saw flashing lights from a distance. The police came with their loud sirens ringing in their ears.

“HANDS UP AND DON’T RESIST!”

“(Dwight, what we’re goin’ to do?)”

“(Nothing, let’s just go with them. We’re in no stat to resist in the first place.)” The cops put them in handcuffs and took the two to the police station. Due to David’s status of royalty, the authorities let them interrogate both of them and be in a cell together.

“Hey, i’m proud of you. You finally got him out of your life, wasn’t expecting you to kill but I don’t blame you. The pain you went through for years, it all built up inside of you.”

Yeah, felt good to release it all, but…what will ‘appen to us?”

“We commited murder and got caught, we can face up to life in prison…or worse.”

“No, neither of you two won’t.” They looked and saw a well dressed man, he looked very similar to Seth.”

“Uncle Dewey? What are ye doin’ ‘ere?”

“I came here to discuss business with your father...but hearing that he was murdered put a damper on that.”

“...”

“Fairfield, right? You can rest assured, i’m nothing like my brother. If it helps, my children do as they please, so don’t worry about me doing any harm. I paid for your bail and we’ll be covering that Seth was killed by his son. We'll cover the broadcast as a prank so the massies wouldn’t spread this information.” He told them, he opened their cell door and came out.

“So...what will ‘appen, uncle Dewey?”

“Well, your father left a nasty mark on the family and it needs to be cleaned off. Unfortunately, it involves you. Now listen, David. You can leave it to me and i’ll clean up, but it’ll take a terribly long process and may come back to bite and possibly affect my family. Or you can come back overseas and clean you the mess, but it’ll take at least a year to complete. Either way will result in you getting disowned in the process, just one doesn’t have repercussions. Which will you choose?”

“Wait, there’s more of you?”

“Yes, the main headquarters is in England. The King’s are broken into ten main houses, then branches in smaller parts in specific spots. My brother was the head of his main house, but was sent to America and continued our power over there. I remained in England but I ran the house further away from the main headquarters.”

“That’s...something.”

“Anyways, back to my question. David, what will you do?” David didn’t want to do either, he turned to Dwight and hoped he could help.

“Sorry, David. This has to be decided by you, personally I would rather have you stay, but in the end it’s up to you.” David looked down, he then remembered what the Smokey King told him. He looked at Dwight, but Dwight knew he wasn’t going to like the answer.

“Dwight...i’m so sorry, i’m goin’ with my uncle.”

“...”

“I would rather not have him deal with father’s mess and damage his family, so i’ll go and fix all of this, it what I been studyin’ for anyways. I don’t want to leave ye, but I can’t ‘ave the other families come after us like animals...i’m sorry. B-but a year isn’t long, i’ll be back, I promise!” He pulled Dwight in for a hug, but something unexpected happened. Dwight’s body shook, not from the pain, but from David leaving. Dwight looked up and showed his crying face, this was the first time he saw Dwight’s face like this.

“You k-know, when I got kicked o-out, I thought I c-couldn’t cry anymore. I k-knew nothing will be able to make me *sniffle* shed a tear, but here I a-am, being wrong cause I fall in l-love with an huge idiot like you. Now, s-seeing you leave? I-I can’t help but cry…”

“I'm not abandonin’ ye…”

“I know...it *sniffle* still hurts to see you go.”

“I know it-”

“Every month…”

“Huh?”

“Every fucking month, I want a video call with you! And at least once a week to call me, I want to make sure you’re fine and healthy and nobody’s touching you!”

“*Sniffle* I will, ‘ell let’s make it two calls a week. One in the beginnin’ and the second near the end, ‘ow’s that?”

“I’m f-fine with that, Dewey was it? I better not hear that anything happened to him or you bet your ass i’ll be over there and come after you!”

“After seeing my brother’s home, I’ll promise to keep him safe in my home. I don’t need what happened in his home to happen to mine...or the main headquarters.”

“Dewey, can I at least stay in Dwight’s home for the night?”

“Of course, but we’re leaving straight at dawn. Please sleep as soon as you can.” Dewey left the cell room and so did the pair, Dwight’s bike was outside the stations. He took David back to his home, but they were exhausted. They just took a shower and just went to bed. It was their last night together, so they held each other until their eyes gave out and put them to sleep. Morning arrived Dwight put on his spare glasses and took himself to Dewey at the airport, they gave each other one last hug and kiss.

“Please be safe, if anything happens, call me and I’ll be right over.”

“I will, but promise me ye’ll take easy jobs. I don’t want ye to die well on a job or somethin’.”

“I promise, kick some ass over there, for me.”

“Cave some faces in, for me.”

“Ha, will do.” They gave each other a smile before David and Dewey boarded their plane, the lovers stared at each other until the plane pulled off. David was gone, the only person that put a real smile on Dwight’s face. He let out a painful sigh and started walking back to his bike, but he tripped over something. He looked at what he ripped and it was a blank book with a ribbon on it, Dwight picked it up and inspected it.

“Oh sorry, that was mine.” a voice said, he saw a hand reach for the ribbon but left the book alone. Dwight didn’t look at the man, just kept inspecting the blank book.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to take that from you. I just find it weird to find a blank book in an airport.”

“Hmmm, that is odd. I wonder who’s the owner of the book.”

“Yeah, me too. Ugh, I don’t know, see ya.”

“Bye, Dwight.” Dwight perked up and looked around, how did the man know his name? Dwight looked through the crowd and did see the ribbon in someone’s hair, he chased after him but lost him. Dwight was curious, he looked at the book. It had a title, the tales of true Kings. Dwight took the book home and started to read it and couldn’t believe what he read.

“Look at that...I was bound to fall in love with you. You know what, i’m ok with this. He’s the only dumbass I can see myself with.” Dwight continues to read the book as he patiently waits for David’s return.

-One year later-

The blazing summer heat still lingered in August, people did what they could to stay cool despite being in an airport with air conditioning. Dwight waited at the airport since 6am, David never told him when his flight was coming, just told him that it’s today. His leg bounces with impatience, he stared out the window waiting for his plane to land. Dwight itches his beard and readjust his glasses, how long is it going to take? He sighed heavily and leaned back on his chair, his impatience growing. He closed his eyes and thought back to his video calls, how he and David would talk for hours. Sometimes the battery of their phones or PC’s would die, other times they would fall asleep with the video call still going. David tells Dwight how he goes out a bit more with his cousins, of course, Dwight had his suspicions on them. David told him that Dewey’s family is nothing like his, Dewey can be strict but he gives his kids freedom compared to Seth. He also learned that only Seth didn’t like having anyone that’s LGBT in the family, two of his cousins were gay and Dewey accepted them instantly. David sometimes wishes that Albert served Dewey’s family instead of his, that way his son would have still be alive. He was trying to bring up more memories but he heard a plane land, a plane that departed from England has arrived. He rubbed his eyes and stared at the door and waited, many passengers came off the plane, but none were David. Dwight was confused until he saw one of the flight attendants were trying to force someone out. A man wearing a lot of clothing and had his face covered was pushed out.

“David?”

“D-Dwight…”

“Uh, what’s with the get-up?”

“Well...I didn’t know what ye’ll think so I wearin’ all of this…”

“David...take it off.”

“Ok…” David began removing some of the clothing and revealed what he was actually wearing. He has a thin beard that was growing out, he had a red shirt with a white unbuttoned shirt over it. He wore tan khakis and some slip ons, he kept his hair the same as he looks up at Dwight.

“‘ow do I look?”

“Damn, that’s a glow up! I mean, I didn’t mind your old get-up, but this is a step up. So I take it that everything in the family is finished?”

“Yup, took awhile but it finally finished.”

“You're not gonna be sad that you got disowned?”

“Regardless of ‘ow I feel, I don’t ‘ave a say. My fat- Seth mistakes still remained, him dyin’ means it was passed on to me. Dewey did leave me some funds and did say I can see them whenever I want as a guest, but...it’ll be a very long time before I see them.”

“Haha, yeah...i’m really glad you’re back and just in time too, Claudette’s in town. She been dying to meet you.”

“Then what are we’re waitin for!?”

“Your things, duh!”

"Dewey 'ad them sent to yer 'ome, come on!”

”WHOOOOAAA!” David dragged Dwight to the parking lot and found Dwight’s bike, they put on their helmets, roared the engine and rode the open road. David held on dearly to Dwight, remembering how amazing it felt to be with him again. Dwight smiled, because he had the same thoughts as he drives right back to the city.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it, but to my yeehaw story. Btw, the song Dwight hummed is this. https://youtu.be/-bVwj_5MOrI


End file.
